A Different Corner
by Pari
Summary: Daryl and Michonne go on a trip and discover unexpected things about their views of the world and the people in it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my first Walking Dead fic, hope you guys will read and review it to let me know how I'm doing. ~ Pari

* * *

"Daryl you take Michonne." Rick had commanded.

I really had been stunned by the statement I mean this was a long trip. From the way Rick was planning it would take a couple of weeks. So I was surprised that Rick was letting his right hand man leave and with me no less. But more than that I was completely floored when I saw Daryl look to me and give a nod. I wasn't sure if it was a nod of acknowledgement to me or agreement to Rick, but he didn't protest like he had in the past whenever we got partnered together, and like I had expected him too. However, his racist piece of shit brother, Merle, sure had an earful of complaints. I have been with this group for a couple of months now and during that time I have proven myself as a loyal contributing member of the group, but still I get the uncomfortable looks and could hear the hushed whispers that would stop as soon as I entered the room. The only ones who openly accepted me without reservations were Carl and little Judith, who was happy with anyone who'd pick her up. I didn't get to do that too often either before Carol or Beth would come in and scoop her away, but I never said a word. I never bothered telling them that I was a momma to two beautiful girls. I didn't tell them because I still couldn't talk about my girls, even if I thought about them often.

We stocked up the biggest vehicle we had, a Suburban, with all the provisions we thought we'd need. I had initially commented that that big 'bus' would attract attention, but Daryl had countered that with Winter setting in it was big enough for us to sleep comfortably in it and stay warm. Also he and Merle had reinforced the windows and doors and pretty much made it walker proof. Honestly it really wasn't the walkers I was concerned with, but the Governor and his crew or other assholes like them. So we headed out on our mission to 'the' big city. We didn't have any one set city in mind, but we'd already cleaned out all the towns within a 200 hundred mile radius so we had to go out further to places we hadn't been, and hopefully no one else had plundered. We had been traveling in silence for well over two hours before I broke the silence.

"You want something to drink?" I offered in a near grumble as I reached into one of the coolers behind the passenger seat to grab a soda.

"Got any beer?" He asked even though he knew we didn't. For a split second I almost said some smart-assed response but then I realized, as he looked at me and I saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, that Daryl 'Hick-son' was making an attempt at being funny. So I'd give it to him and kept my initial comment to myself.

"Naw, I checked earlier, but that's definitely something we should add to the shopping list." I said.

"Hell yea, most definitely," Daryl said around a half smile as he focused back on the road. "Guess ah'll take a soda then." He added and I grabbed another Mt. Dew which I opened before handing it over to him. "Thanks." I simply nodded in reply and then took a sip from my can as I turned and stared out the passenger side window.

"How long you think it'll take us to get to Atlanta?" I asked as I inwardly groaned about the thought of going to Atlanta. I had barely gotten out alive the last time I was there.

"Pro'bly 5, 6 hours." He answered as he tapped some tune on the steering wheel with his thumbs. "Never thought ah'd ever willingly set foot back in that shithole." I grunted my agreement. "Ah mean ah hated going there even before everything went ta hell, but now…man its walker central. Ah guess they herd in the big cities cuz they figure that's where they'll get 'fresh meat'. And ah know ya pro'bly think ah'm crazy fer think'n it but those walkers aren't as mindless as some might think." I look at him when he said this because for one I had the same sentiment when it came to walkers and secondly I never imagined that Daryl 'Hick-son' could have a thought outside of hunting and killing walkers.

"Wow Daryl Hick-son who knew you were so intellectual, or that I'd ever actually agree with you. I think they probably retain our base primal instincts…well at least one of the two, eating."

"Oh yeah 'Whoopi' ya pro'bly right about that," He threw out and I frowned up and threw him a sideway glare. "Ah aint seen any of them doing the other primal instinct, so ah guess we aint gotta worry about the pitter-patter of lil walker babies. Well at least no more than there already are." I didn't reply just kept giving him the stink eye over what he had called me, and he must have picked up my vibe because he responded. "What? Thought we were giving each other nick names. You called me Hick-son. Ah get it ya think ah'm a hick cuz you think ah'm some poor, dirty, white trash, racist that was raised on the black swamps right? Yeah well Whoopi is the only black lady ah cud think of wit hair like yers." And just like that I was made to feel like shit. He was right I was judging him by the way he looked, and he'd done basically the same to me, but my view was definitely more offensive than his.

"Sorry, didn't know I said that out loud." I said softly as I averted my eyes from him back to the scenery outside my window.

"Don't worry about it you aint the first ta have those thoughts about me, and definitely not the first ta say it ta my face. But just so you know ah'm all of those things 'cept ah aint no racist." Now that statement made me cock my eyebrows and throw him a disbelieving look. "What? Ah aint," He said more defensively as he scowled at me. "Truth be told ah aint had much interaction with black folk, being raised in the black swamps and all," He said around a playful smirk. "Ah aint got no problem with any black person. In this world if we gonna survive it a person's skin color can't matter no mo. 'Side only thing ah'm concerned with when it comes to a person's skin is whether it's rotting off or not." I had to smile at that and shake my head a bit.

"Well you aren't as dumb as you look Daryl 'Dixon'." I said with a side way smile as I kept my eyes out the windows.

"Why thank you Ms. Michonne, and you aint as stuck up as ya act." He drawled out earning a chuckle from me. Then after a beat he added with a curious expression. "Ya gotta a last name?"

"Not anymore," I mumbled out as I shook my head and that was the end of our conversation until we got to our first stop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Fuckedville, USA, population 2" Daryl spoke out as we drove down the street of what looked to be a nice suburban neighborhood. A place where the people seemed to be competing for the best curb appeal. The best part was the fact that we hadn't seen one walker yet. "Whatdaya say we crash in one of these fer the night? Find one with a garage ta hide our ride."

"I'm cool with that," I reply as I scanned the different houses. "But something small I don't like the big houses."

"Yeah, ah know whatcha mean. Too many places fer something ta hide." Again I'm surprised that he had shared my thought on something. "How 'bout that one" He spoke out again as he pointed to a small ranch style house with a two car garage, and pulled me from my contemplation of him.

"Yeah, let's park here and do a sweep of it first." I suggested and Daryl nodded to the plan as he pulled to the curb in front of the house and hopped out with me close behind him. It hadn't taken us long to check the house. The house was empty and it looked like most houses I had scavenged through, like someone had been in a hurry to leave and what they couldn't take someone else had looted. It wasn't until we got to the garage that we discovered that the family who probably owned the house didn't make it out.

"Fuck, maybe we should find someplace else," Daryl gagged out as he lifted his arm and buried his nose in the nook of his arm. The stench was overwhelming and as much as I tried to play tough I did gag a couple times too.

"Naw, this is good." I stated and I'm sure he was probably thinking I had lost my fucking mind.

"Have you lost yer fuck'n mind?" I had to smirk as he once again took my thoughts.

"No I just know from experience that walkers go off smell more than anything else. If we put these bodies around the outside of the house the walkers won't bother us." I see his brows are still bunched up but he nods his understanding.

"Alright, but I hope they still have hot water here cuz we're gonna have ta prob'ly soak after this." He stated at he frowned up and moved to the largest of the five bodies that littered the garage floor. We made quick work of our task and true to his word as soon as we were done Daryl was ready to bathe. He offered to let me go first and so I took a quick shower. I washed out my clothes and dressed in a tank top and pair of shorts I found in one of the bedrooms. As Daryl ran his bath I scoured the kitchen and found a couple of boxes of mac and cheese and a can of Spam, which I whipped up. These were two items I would have never purchased before the world's end, but in this new world this was what I called a feast.

"Mm, sum'n smells good," Daryl said as he walked in. When I looked to where he stood in the doorway I nearly dropped the pot that I had just picked up to take to the table. He stood there wearing only a pair of jeans that hung low on his hip, but still seemed to have been made for him. Daryl wasn't tall or bulky yet still quite defined and muscular with a very nice six pack. "Don't ask cuz we don't know each other that well." He said pulling me from my inspection of his body, for which I was thankful because I was sure I would have started drool at any moment. The white boy definitely had it going on, yeah he was f-i-n-e, fine. It's funny how ones perception can change when the pickings get slim, because in the 'old' world I would have never given any white man a second glance. They just never seemed to do anything for me, well this one was definitely doing something for me, and I was feeling like I'd been missing out.

"What?" I asked truly baffled by what he was talking about.

"My scars," He answered and I looked at him again and then notice that his body held faint traces of long healed smooth welts. Odd I really hadn't noticed them before.

"Pfft," I blow out as I sat the pot of mac and cheese on the table and tugged down the right strap of the tank top I wore to expose the scars on my neck, right clavicle bone, and right shoulder. "You aren't the only one with scars, Dixon. You don't ask about mine I won't ask about yours." He nodded his head with a relieved look in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. I gathered that people had asked him about them before and it was a touchy subject for him. Truth is I really didn't give a shit because it wasn't any of my business, and honestly it didn't take away anything from his body, if anything it added another level of hotness to it, not that I'd ever tell Daryl that. "Dinner's ready if you wanna eat." I stated and flopped down into one of the seat at the table and began putting mac and cheese onto my plate.

"Hell yeah ah can eat," Daryl replied as he rushed to the table and seated himself across from me and grabbed up the plate of sliced fried spam and piled four onto a plate and then held out the meat to me. I took the plate of Spam and then slid over the pot of mac and cheese and watched with mild amusement as he heaped several spoonful onto his plate. Then he did something I never expected but when I thought on it, it was something that he tended to do also back at the prison during chow, he'd pause with his eyes closed for a moment before he would eat.

"You pray?" I spoke my thought aloud and he looked at me shyly as if expecting me to laugh at him or criticize it.

"Yeah…ah know it's prob'ly dumb ta do consider'n the way the world is, but…ah guess it's habit at this point." He stated as he ate a spoonful of mac and cheese.

"I don't think it's dumb, I think we all have faith in something, it's why we fight so hard to survive another day. I just never would have pegged you as a religious man though."

"Ah don't know about be'n a religious man but the bible was 'bout the only book we had in our house, had some good stories in it." I bit back a smile at his word as it made me think of going to Sunday school as a kid and how I'd always look forward to going so I could hear one of the Bible stories the teacher would read.

"You know you're dispelling some of your reputation for being a bad ass, right?" I teased with a genuine smile.

"Hey ah'm still a bad ass." He said as he pointed at me with his fork, his serious tone was underplayed by the smile on his lips. "And if you tell anybody that ah pray ah'll show you just how bad ah am." I rolled my eyes and laughed at the threat as he chuckled along too. After that we finished our dinner having a comfortable conversation. We talked a bit about our lives before, about my being a lawyer and him being a construction worker. When we finished dinner I started to clean up as Daryl paused in the doorway to watch.

"Are you seriously about to wash the dishes?" Daryl asked just as I turned on the hot water. I paused a moment to think on what I was doing and then chuckled as I turned the water back off.

"Yeah I actually was," I chuckled out as I wiped my hands on a dish rag seated on the counter and turned to face him. "I guess this just felt…"

"Normal…how things were befo' all hell broke loose," He finished for me and I nodded in agreement. "So you were also Susie Homemaker in yer previous life?" He teased with a huge smile on his face.

"Naw just a wife and a mom," I answered honestly though I wasn't sure why I shared this information with him. I hadn't shared it with Andrea during our time on the road and couldn't for the life of me rationalize why I had chosen to share it with Daryl Dixon of all people. Then when he pursed his lips and simply nodded his head and didn't probe further I realized that this was probably why I shared, because I knew that either he didn't care enough to question it or simply knew better than to question it.

"Ah'll take the first watch down here if you want ta go upstairs and sleep in a bed for once. ah'll wake you in a few hours and then we can trade off." He said and then turned and exited the kitchen. "Night Michonne." He tossed over his shoulder. I stood there for several long moment thinking about the trip so far and on how easy it had been not only being around Daryl, but he was also easy to talk to, and even more stunning was the fact that I enjoyed talking with him. The more I thought about it, about him, the stronger the throbbing between my legs, which began faintly when he walked in shirtless, intensified. Soon my mind switched to thoughts of how I could relieve the ache. After another moment of thinking on it I followed Daryl's trek back into the living room. When I entered the room he had already turned off all the lights and had strategically placed the reclining chair in a corner that gave him all vantage points of entry into the room. He had his gun and a knife on a table he had pulled up beside the chair and on the other side of the chair within reach of his hand was the crossbow I had gotten him when Rick, Carl, and I had made a weapons run. "Can't sleep?" He asked me as I moved closer to stand in front of him.

"You wanna fuck?" I asked as casually as if I were asking him about his favorite color. The way he stared up at me with his eyes tripled in size, and his mouth agape, I knew my words had been just as shocking to him as they had been to my own ears.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: I know that's a shitty place to leave it, but aren't the best parts of a story the cliffhangers? Anyway I'm typing up the next chapter so you won't have long to wait. I hope you stick with me and if you read please take a moment to give a review. Thnx ~ Pari


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha…What now?" Daryl stuttered out and then swallowed nervously.

"I'm horny, you're here." I stated nonchalantly even though old insecurities over rejection and of me thinking I was not attractive crept in my mind. "Thought we could both relieve some stress, but if you aren't interested," I turned to leave intent on finding a private place in another room to take care of the throbbing myself. I had only taken a step before I felt Daryl's hand gripped my wrist, stilling me.

"Ah aint say ah aint interested." He said as he gently tugged me back around to face him again. "Ah just aint used ta women offer'n like that." I nodded down at him and before I lost my nerve or he changed his mind I tugged my shirt up, pulled it off, tossed it to the side, and stood before him bare chested. I couldn't stop the smile that popped up at seeing how Daryl's eyes honed in and locked onto my breast as if he were mesmerized, and also the way he licked at his lips. He honestly looked as starved for my flesh as the walkers. After a couple of moments just standing letting him ogle me I broke the silence.

"You do know how it's done right?" I asked and he threw me a scowl. "Well we don't have time for me to tell you what to do, and you're just sitting..." Before I could finish my sentence both of his hands shot out; his left hand gripped me about the waist and yanked me closer, and I stumbled forward against his chair. His other hand was around my left breast squeezing it tightly, and I'm sure it would have been painful if not for the jolts of pleasure that shot from my breast down to my womb. Daryl had latched his mouth to my left breast and he suckled and nipped at me enthusiastically. My brows knotted up, my eyes closed, my head fell back, and my mouth fell open to let out a deep moan. I clutched at the back of his neck with my right hand and threaded the fingers of my left hand through his hair. "Fuck!" I hissed out as an intense zap of pleasure caused the crotch of my shorts to become dampened with my juices. He pulled back releasing my nipple with a loud slurp and I whimpered in protested until I felt his hot, moist mouth on my right breast and I found that I like him there even more.

He brought both his hands to the front of my shorts and fumbled with the button for a moment, until he let out a frustrated growl around my areola, which told me he couldn't get the button undone. Remorsefully I pulled from his mouth and hands to unbutton the shorts.

"This aint a game of show me yours and then I'll show you mine, Dixon," I said to him as he sat stock still watching my every movement as if I'd disappear if he even breathed. "Get naked." I commanded as the shorts fell to my ankles and I stepped out of them.

"Yes ma'am," Daryl said as he jumped from the chair and began undoing his jeans. When he yanked them down to his ankles and then kicked them free from his legs my eyes zoomed in on his member and my God, I have definitely been depriving myself by not considering taking a white man as my lover. All the stereotypes I had heard all my life about the endowments of a white man had just been seriously debunked. "What?" Daryl's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I realize I was probably giving him a negative complex with the way I was just standing, staring at his engorged member.

"Just wondering where the hell you were hiding all that in them jeans you wear. Damn Dixon you're hung like a horse." I spoke truthfully as I stepped to him and shoved him back into the chair. He gripped his long, thick cock and stroked it a little as he smiled up at me cockily. I straddled his lap, placing my bended knees on either side of his legs. We locked eyes for a split second before Daryl reattached his mouth to my right breast, and again I moaned out at the fantastic sensation and the delicious throb that hit my swollen clit. I took his cock into my own hands and held him steady as I slowly sheathed him within my center.

"Uhnnaaaaah!" I cried out at the tearing burn of him stretching me in ways I don't recall ever being stretched before. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to try to keep the scream that was on the tip of my tongue from getting out and alerting any walker who might happen by.

"Fuck!" Daryl yelped out as he threw his head back against the back of the chair and screwed his eyes tightly shut and held a near painful grip on my hips. After a few seconds to catch our breaths and settle more comfortably within and around each other he lifted my hips and we both gasped simultaneously, and then he pulled me back down slowly and we both groaned out from the ecstasy. I reached out and rested my hands on his shoulders for leverage and then I began lifting myself up and down upon his cock. I increased my speed along with my need for release.

"Shit I'm not gonna last long," I panted out as I stared into Daryl's eyes which were half closed.

"Good," Daryl hissed out through gritted teeth. "Cuz neither am I. So come for me baby." I don't know if it was the endearing term or simply hearing him telling me to come, but at that moment the most titillating orgasm I have ever had racked my body and my body jerked backwards. I would have hit the floor hard if Daryl hadn't held onto me and pulled me against his chest. Soon our position changed and I found my back pushing against the carpeted floor. I must have blacked out for a moment because when I came back to my senses and focus I was looking up at Daryl, who hovered above me feverishly pounding between my legs, seeking his own release. He leaned in closer and moved to kiss me but I turned my head to avoid his lips. Kissing was too intimate, kissing could cause intense feelings I didn't care to have. "What," He panted out as he continued to pound into me. "You'll take my dick but my mouth's too dirty for ya? Fuck that." He sneered out and then fisted a hand full of my hair and held me still and then leaned in and devoured my mouth with his. From the first taste of him I was lost, it had been a long time since I had kissed a man, and he tasted so damn good. I didn't even fight it, but simply melted into to the kiss until my body started to convulsed unexpectedly as another orgasm took me completely by surprised. I pulled from the kiss and tossed my head back into the carpet and arched my back up from the floor.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, my mind reeling from having had my first ever back-to-back orgasms.

"Fuck Yeeeah!" Daryl growled out as he piston faster into me and then collapsed on top of me, and I welcomed his weight wrapping both of my arms and legs around him. That was the way sleep claimed us both.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: Ok guys I hope you like this chapter. I apologize if it seemed awkward I always struggle with writing passionate love scene in any fic I write. Anyway I hope it was enjoyable. Thank you to those you have reviewed the fic I truly appreciate your support. Ok I'm off to start working ont he next chappy :) ~ Pari


	4. Chapter 4

Our trip became monotonous, by day, we'd scavenged and at night we'd find a safe place to bunk down, and then we'd fuck until we collapsed from exhaustion. The trip had taken as long as we had expected, we hit Atlanta after just a day's travel but had stayed four days. It took that long to find all the spots that would garner us the supplies we needed, and for us to plan and then execute a way to get in and get out without walker attacks. Our attempts to avoid walkers were futile because the city was congested with them. The streets were so packed that they walked shoulder to shoulder. Daryl thought it would be best for us to take the high ground, jumping buildings, which he soon realized wasn't a good idea when the buildings were a 100ft or more apart. I finally convinced him that smelling like the dead was our best option for getting by the walkers without being detected. In the end, it had taken my promise to scrub him clean later to motivate him.

"Man this is rank," Daryl said stating the obvious and I threw him a 'duh' look that told him as much. "Yeah ah know, 'no shit', jus let me vent, alright?" He tossed back to me and I shrugged and continued smearing my body with the rot of a walker we had killed. "Ah still don't like the idea of us split'n up 'Chonne." He said using the nickname he had christened me with. I didn't fuss about the name because the fact of the matter was I liked it, especially hearing it with that southern drawl of his.

"You know we'll cover more ground and save time by splitting up. Turn around," I said and he did as I instructed and I coated his backside with blood and guts. Then I turned to let him return the favor. "Sooner we get what we need the sooner we can get the hell outta here."

"Yeah ah'm definitely down with that, ah hate this place always have." He stated as he rubbed blood on my backside.

"Besides you know you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Ah know ya can, but aint it nice hav'n me at yer back?" He asked with a naughty gleam in his eye and a playful grin on his face, and I smiled wide at his words and the sexual innuendo implied. I reached out my hand and gripped his shirt and tugged him close until we were chest to chest.

"Yeah I also like you at my front and my side too, but my favorite is having you underneath me," I declared and then pulled his lips down upon mine.

"Oh yeah," Daryl said into my mouth as he deepened the kiss before pulling back. "Why cuz you like gazing down into my baby blues?" 'Yes' I thought but I said.

"Nope, because I like being on top because it gives me more control." He chuckled at my words and then grew serious.

"Just keep yer head up, stay alert and come back without any bites." He commanded and I nodded and then headed one way while he headed another.

* * *

My shopping trip had gone smoothly and without incident with any walkers. When I arrived back at the Suburban with my bounty Daryl was already there, pacing and looking distressed. I smiled at the thought that he was concerned about me. Once he noticed my approach, he stalked to me.

"Damn woman what the hell took ya so long?" He barked out and my smile quickly disappeared.

"As you can see I had a big load to carry." I snapped back.

"Yeah well if'n we had stuck tagether, ya wouldn't havta carry it all by yerself." He said as he yanked most of the bags of supplies from my hands and moved to the opened doors of the truck.

"What the hell crawled up your ass? What…did you have trouble with…the walkers?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing, aint yer problem…don't worry about it." He replied as he loaded the goods into the truck. I handed him the last of the bags I held and then folded my arms across my chest and watched him.

"Oh it's gonna be a problem if you think you're gonna take your bullshit out on me, Dixon. I'm not and never will be your fucking punching bag." I stated and he turned to me with a look of outrage on his face that made me take a defensive step back.

"Ah don't hit girls…ever." He declared and I rolled my eyes slightly but still thought that was good to know.

"I didn't mean literally, but you can hurt with words just as easily as you can with your hands." I told him and it seemed to deflate some of the angry vibes he was giving off. He dropped his head and sighed heavily.

"Let's just go, ah want to find a place to crash for the night 'fore it gets dark." He said and then moved around the back of the truck to the driver's side. I stomped to the passenger side, got in, slammed the door shut, and then sulked out the window as he drove. We backtracked to a neighborhood we had passed on our way to the city. Found a small two-bedroom house. After we planted our dead body repellants around the house, we bunked down. Daryl and I hadn't spoken since our little argument earlier but I could tell by the way he kept cutting his eyes at me especially when he thought I wasn't looking told me that he wanted to say something but he didn't. When I entered the bathroom, I started the shower I could sense his presence in the doorway as I stood facing the mirror and with my back to him. As I began unbuttoning my top readying to get in the shower, I cut my eyes up to his reflection in the mirror. He stood there leaning against the door frame with his head bowed slightly, but with his eyes locked on to me as he bit at his nails. I had learned from watching him that he bit his nails mostly when he was nervous about something, but I wasn't going to let him off the hook for how he had treated me, and so I remained silent and we stared each other down through the mirror. After a moment he finally spoke. "Ah'm sorry for how ah acted, how ah treated ya. Ah didn't mean ta be an ass, ah was just worried about chew," He said as he averted his eyes. I'm sure he didn't want to look vulnerable and weak, so I relented and turned to face him.

"I know but I really can take care of myself."

"Ah know ya can…but things are different between us now." He said and looked up at me wearily as if he expected me to laugh in his face.

"So what, you were worried that you'd lose the best piece of ass you've ever had?" I tease around a smile." At seeing my smile, his demeanor softened and he returned the smile as he entered the bathroom and stood in front of me.

"Naw…well yeah, you are the best piece of ass ah've ever had," He teased back with a chuckled and my smile widened. "But seriously, ah…ah care for ya now that ah've got ta know you better."

"We've only been traveling together for a week so you really don't know anything about me Dixon." I replied even though I too felt that I now knew him better and I knew that if something happened to him now it would bother me deeply. Daryl arched a brow up at me as he reached out and grasped one of my dreads and tugged it gently.

"Oh ah know ya better than anyone back home," He stated as his hand drifted down to my left breast and I had to give him that. "Ah know you like it when ah touch ya here." He pinched by already hardened left nipple that poked into the cotton top I still wore. His hand then moved across and into my open top and then grasped my right breast fully into his hand. He rubbed his calloused thumb across my nipple and I gasped out a bit. "Ah also know you like it more when ah touch you here."

"Alright I forgive you, just don't do it again. Now get naked." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Daryl said around a huge smile as he stepped back and yanked his shirt off.

* * *

The morning came for us to head home but when we got on the road Daryl suggested that we keep going, just hit a couple more towns before we headed back was what he had said. I got the distinct impression that he didn't want our road trip to end, and a part of me didn't either, but we had people depending on us. I told him that the others expected us back, but he hadn't relented until I told him that his 'lil ass kicker' was running low on formula and baby food. The travel time going back was significantly shorter since we didn't have to make any stops except the occasional bathroom stops. Within two days we were back within our city limits and the closer we got to the prison the more quiet Daryl became and his poor fingers were bloodied from him gnawing at them. I had already told myself that things would change between us once we got back to the others, so I was prepared for his rejection but there was still a dull ache in the pit of my stomach at the thought of it. When we were just a mile from the prison Daryl pulled the truck over to the side of the road. I took a deep sigh, put on a brave face, and then turned in my seat to face him. Daryl sat staring straight ahead out the windshield as he gripped both of his hands onto the steering wheel. I didn't say anything just sat silently waiting for him to speak.

"Ah don't want things ta change between us," He finally said as he turned his head and locked his eyes to mine. "Ah don't want us being like we were before." I nodded my understanding.

"I think during this trip we've come to respect and even trust each other a bit, I'd say we've become friends…"I began to speak but he swiftly cut me off.

"Ah don't want ta be yer friend 'Chonne." He said and I swear I could hear my heart shatter and it angered me that his words would have such an effect on me. I guess my face gave something away because Daryl shot a hand out and grasped one of my hands firmly. "Ah 'do' consider you ta be my friend now, but…" He paused and then squared his shoulders as if mustering up his courage, as I looked at him in confusion. I really didn't get what he wanted. "Ah don't want ta be 'just' friends." Relief seemed to fill me at hearing this and I smirked at him.

"Oh so you want us to keep being fuck buddies on the down low." I shrugged. "I've grown very fond of your dick, so I won't turn you away if you come knocking late at night."

"And what if ah come knocking in the middle of the day, would you turn me away then?" He asked me as he chewed nervously at his bottom lip. I stare at him for a moment as realization dawned on me. Daryl Dixon was asking me to be his girl. Before I could reply, he continued. "Unless you want to keep things between us jus between us, that's fine too."

"I'd think you'd be more inclined to want to keep it between us." He frowned up at this.

"Why? Ah'm a grown ass man ah don't answer ta no one, and ah aint ashamed of you." I actually had to fight down the urge to take him at the moment. I was so happy at his declaration about me.

"I just know what a dick your brother can be, and he 'is' a racist asshole." I said and he nodded his head.

"Yeah he is but my bruther aint my keeper, yeah he'll talk but that's all he'll do and ah aint gonna let him do but just so much of that."

"And what about Carol?" I asked and he honestly looked stunned by that question. It was then that I realized that he wasn't aware of the older woman's affection for him. "I thought you two were close."

"Well we are, besides my bruther she's probably tha closest ta bein like family ta me. She's a good friend but she aint my keeper either."

"So you're asking me 'ta be yer gurl'?" I said teasingly as I imitated his drawl, and he laughed outright at me. "If I agree aren't you suppose to given me something to wear to make it official?" I continued to tease him, he smiled, leaned forward, and pulled off his leather jacket. I had always eyeballed his jacket when he wore it, I liked the angel wings on the back. He handed me the jacket and then pulled the truck back onto the road and continued on to the prison.

"Try not ta get any guts and shit on it." He said and I remained silent but smiled as I slipped into the jacket. I was truly touched by the gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived back at the prison by midday and were greeted by the usual walkers outside the gates, as well as a very excited group on the inside. Every one gathered out in the yard to help unload the truck.

"Welcome home," Rick was the first to speak as he smacked Daryl's back as we both exited the vehicle. Then Carol, Maggie, and Glenn gave their welcome to Daryl as Rick tossed a nod to me and said. "Thanks for going and helping out Michonne." I simply nodded in reply as I moved from the group to the back doors of the suburban and helped with the unloading.

"I'm glad you came back safe," Carl said and he approached me carrying his baby sister. "So is Judith." He added as we both smiled at the 3 month old who was giggling and gurgling.

"I got her some toys and you some books," I said as I handed him the bag with their things in it.

"Thanks," Carl said with a genuine smile as he took the bag and hurried inside. Hershel and Beth welcomed me back as they came to the back to grab their share of the load and then Glenn and Maggie. When Carol finally made her way over I immediately noticed the sourness on her face even around the smile she plastered on.

"Welcome back Michonne," She said softly as her eyes roamed over the jacket I wore. I simply nodded with a smirk that I hoped she took as a smile of gratitude and not the gloating that it really was. As she grabbed up a box of supplies she let her eyes glance upon the coat again and then to Daryl who was still talking to Rick before she headed inside. As Daryl made his way to the back of the truck his older brother, Merle, pulled him into a quick hug. Merle Dixon was a twisted sick fuck, I had learned that all in the first 10 minutes of meeting him, but it was also obvious that he loved his brother. They both made their way over to the truck to help with the unloading. I handed over several of the bags of dry goods to Daryl who had stepped up first, he threw me a small smile and a wink as he took the bags from me and I returned the smile, but my smile faded when I saw Merle glaring at me.

"What's darky doin wearing yer clothes, lil brother?" Merle asked Daryl as he continued glaring at me and I instinctively gripped the hilt of my katana.

"Shut yer mouth Merle, and mind ta yer business" Daryl defended me as he moved in between his brother and me, though I'm not sure which of us he was trying to protect.

"You are my business bro." Merle spoke as he eyed Daryl for a second and then he looked to me and then back at his brother before he laughed aloud. "Oh don't tell me you gon and gotcha a taste of some coon meat while you were on the road." Merle spat out and before I had a chance to react, Daryl had moved, and slammed his older, bigger brother against the opened back door of the Suburban.

"I hear you call her that again, yer gon be spit'n up teeth, 'bro'." Daryl snarled right into his brother's face and I could tell by Merle's reaction he wasn't used to his little brother standing up to him like that, and I also saw the frightful look in Merle's eyes as well. The others had stopped to watch and to step in if Daryl needed them.

"Sorry lil brother," Merle said around an ingenuous, nervous smile as he lifted his hands up in defeat.

"I aint the one ya need ta apologize to." Daryl stated as he kept his grip on Merle's shirt.

"Sorry Michonne, I meant no offense." Merle tossed to me even though he never took his eyes from Daryl, who released him with a shove. "I like some dark meat every now and then myself." He added and I rolled my eyes and I moved back to hand off more of the goods.

"Shut the hell up Merle," Daryl grumbled out as he turned to me and took a box I handed him, and then he stood there and waited until I grabbed up the last box he then followed me as I headed inside.

"What, I'm just saying I understand, 'sides the pickins are very slim now." Merle called after us, but everyone seemed to be ignoring him and making their way inside to sort through and organize all the supplies.

"Sorry about that," Daryl mumbled to me as we walked inside arm touching arm.

"You don't have to apologize for your brother or feel guilty over what he does or says," I told him and he seemed to find relief in my words. "You're nothing like him I can see that now, you're the better man." I then threw him a wink as I moved off in one direction to where he was headed, before I could get far I could feel his hand gently smack my ass. I didn't turn to scowl at him as I'm sure he was expecting, instead I graced him with a playful smile over my shoulder.

* * *

The group had acted like it was Christmas as they all sorted through and organized everything that Daryl and I had brought back. I had even seen a genuine smile on Merle's face at the hunting gear Daryl had went out of his way to get for his brother. I sat at one of the benches in the cafeteria area, with my back resting against the table, and my elbows propped up on the table, and I watched. Maggie and Beth cooed as they held up the clothes I had taken from the Gap and Old Navy stores. Glenn seemed enthralled by the electronic gadgets Daryl had picked up for him. Hershel laid out the prosthetic legs I had gotten, though I was sure that he'd probably never use any. Then there was Carol who sorted through the stockpile of food and every so often I'd see her eyeballing me and then looking at Daryl, who seemed oblivious as he spoke privately with Rick. Something told me that Carol and I would have some sort of confrontation I just hoped that when it happened it didn't get physical because unlike Daryl I had no familial ties to her, and I would smack a bitch if they got out of hand. I wondered how Daryl would react and it really did bother me to think that he'd be upset with me over something I might do to Carol. At this stage in our "relationship" I was pretty sure that he'd choose her over me if it came down to it.

"Hey," Daryl's thick voice tapped my ears as he sat sideways on the bench beside me, with his right knee resting against my ass and his left knee touching my left leg. I just nodded slightly and inwardly cursed over the fact that he had startled me, but I played it cool.

"Hey," I replied never taking my eyes off the group.

"Looks like Christmas came early huh?" I simply smiled at that fact that yet again we'd shared thoughts. "You know they're all real appreciative of what you did. You com'n along and help'n and all."

"Hmm, I think they're more appreciative to you." I said still roaming my eyes over the group. Yeah they had all welcomed me back blandly, but of them all only Rick and Carl had actually said 'thank you', not that I gave a shit.

Naw, they are. The thing about our group is, we've been through a lot of heavy shit tagether, and we're tight. So it's hard for us ta trust outsiders, you see what's going on with the Governor and his crew." He tried to defend and I turned to give him an eye roll.

"Dixon, I've been in the 'group' for months now. I have fought side-by-side with each and everyone here, saved just about all of them from a walker's bite. Yet none of them care to get to know me or trust me except Hershel, Carl, Judith, and now Rick a little."

"What 'bout me, we have trust and understanding, and Lord knows 'sides Merle you'd be the one I'd pick to have at my back during any fight."

"Yeah well 'we' developed our trust and understanding through hours of mind blowing sex. Do I really have to have sex with all of these people to get them to trust me more? I mean I could do it…" I teased with shrug of my shoulders, but Daryl quickly shot down the idea.

"No tha hell you aint, either, 'cause I aint inta sharing my woman whit nobody, and I don't care how slim the pickins are." He growled out with a disapproving frown on his face, and he looked seriously upset. Yeah I'll admit it a jealous, possessive Daryl Dixon was cute, sweet, and sexy as hell.

"Good to know because I'm not into sharing my man either." I replied and the frown instantly melted from Daryl's face. It was apparent by his expression that he liked me placing a claim on him, and I got the impression that he probably felt like he hadn't 'truly' belong anyplace or with anyone before. I pulled his jacket more snugly around me and thought, 'well you're mine now, Daryl Dixon, for as long as this fucked up world will let me have you'. "And on that note you really should probably talk to Carol." I throw out to him and his frown returned, but this time it was a frown of confusion.

"Carol?" He repeated as he looked over at her a split second before she averted her eyes, which had been locked onto us. "Why?" He asked and I rolled my eyes once again.

"Dixon the woman is in love with you." I finally said and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly as he turned back to regard me.

"Fuck you say?" Daryl spat out in disbelief. "Naw…naw it aint like that 'tween Carol and me, 'Chonne, honest." He spoke defensively shaking his head as if I had just said I had seen them fucking in the back yard.

"Maybe not for you, but she's got the looks." I continued.

"What looks?" He asked as he bunched his brows further.

"There's the look of adoration, probably for all that you've done for her. Then there's that look of lust, like she'd really like to get you into one of those private cells and have some nasty fun with you." I almost giggled at the horrified look that sat on his face. "C'mon Dixon, she's a woman and you sir are one very fine piece of male specimen, and I'm sure Maggie and Beth have had their fantasies about you too. But Carol…she's in love with you, and you really need to talk with her and sort it out before…" I ended the sentence abruptly because I knew what I was about to say might be perceived as a threat.

"'Fore what?" He asked as he arched a brow at me.

"Look she wants you and now she knows that I have you, we women can be real 'catty' sometimes. I just don't want any high school drama, I didn't have time for that shit when I was in high school. So just talk to her OK."

"Alright but I think yer wrong, but I'll talk to her." He said and then stood up and made his way to where Carol was standing organizing the boxes and bags of dry good. After a few seconds of speaking Daryl walked off and with a huge smile and a quick gloating glance at me she followed him out of the room. My insecurities almost had me follow them just to make sure, insecurities I inherited the day I came home and found my husband in bed with our nanny. But I fought off the urge and just sat and waited and even prayed a little that Daryl would return to me. Still I prepared myself for rejection.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl and Carol had stayed gone longer than I had expected and I figured the worse had happened, which was Carol had confessed her feelings and Daryl realized that the 'pickins' weren't so slim, and he opted to be with someone more like his kind. With an inward shrug I decided to go lick my wounds in the cell that I had picked for myself in the far end of the cell block. It was where the 'outsiders', namely Merle and me, stayed. I placed myself a few cells down from Merle, close enough to hear him if he were to try and sneak up on me, yet far enough away to allow me time to prepare for an attack from him. I lay in my bunk for an hour before I heard Merle shuffling to his cell; he always liked to scrap his bladed hand across the railing. I knew he probably did it to try and put me on edge, but all it did was alert me that the asshole was coming. After another 30 minutes I could hear someone else approach, I knew it was a female by the sniffling they were doing, but I was completely floored by what I had heard next.

"Well lookie here, Ms. Carol has stopped by fer a visit." Merle's amused voice drifted down to my cell. I don't know why but knowing that Carol was at Merle's cell caught my interested and I sat up upon my bunk and listened.

"Do you wanna fuck me?" Carol's course voice which sounded thick from crying spoke out and my eyes bulged a bit. I was not only surprised by her words but I also wondered if I had sounded as desperate when I had said virtually the same thing to Daryl that first night we were together.

"Hell yeah," Merle had replied without question. For the next few moments things got quiet except for muffled words and shuffling, and I took the opportunity to exit my cell and stealthily move closer to Merle's. When I got to the cell right before Merle's I ducked inside to hide in the cover of the darkness.

"Oww," Carol cried out in a hushed voice and there was still a hint of tears in her voice.

"Sorry but fuck yer tighter than a virgin girl." Merle grunted out. "Uhn…yeah there we go…mmmm," He added and then the rhythmic squeaking of the bed springs floated through the wall. I heard Carol as she moaned out in obvious pleasure but she also openly cried softly. After a few moments Carol whimpered and then gasped, those distinct noises one usually makes when they're having a good orgasm that they're trying to keep quiet. "That's right baby come, ladies first." Merle grunted out. The squeaking of the bed springs increased and then he released a strangled howl. Then things got quiet for a few more moment before Merle spoke out again. "Hey where you going to in such a hurry, don't rush off jus yet." He almost pleaded in the softest voice I'd ever heard from him.

"I have to go…I can't…oh God what did I do," Carol cried and I could almost hear her tears fall from her eyes.

"C'mon now don't be like dat," Merle tried to sweet talk.

"No let me go!" Carol barked at him, guess she wasn't the type that wanted to snuggle after a nice fuck, but it seemed that Merle was the type.

"Merle what the fuck are you doing?" Daryl's voice boomed and my eyes widened in surprised because I hadn't heard his approach. Then my heart quickened as I heard what sounded like struggling coming from Merle's cell. "What tha fuck did ya do ta Carol?" Daryl roared.

"Nothing lil brother, least nothing she didn't ask for." Merle responded honestly.

"Daryl stop," Carol spoke out and I decided to step out and I was glad that when I did all three were inside Merle's cell and didn't see me come out from the next cell. "Get off of him Daryl he didn't do anything to me." She stated as she yanked at the back of Daryl's shirt and pulled him from atop Merle who Daryl had pinned down upon the bottom bunk. "He didn't do anything wrong." She reiterated and then turned and exited the cell, she stopped briefly when she noticed me standing just in the corridor outside the cell, and she sniffed back more tears and then chuckled a bit and gave me a look that said 'so you heard that, that's just perfect'. Then she walked off.

"I know ya did something ta Carol," Daryl said as he still loomed over Merle in a threatening manner as if readying to strike again.

"Ya heard her Daryl I aint do nothing. Hell she came here, ta my cell. She asked for a fuck and I gave it ta her." A sick sounding crack filled the room as Daryl punched Merle in the jaw, snapping Merle's head to the side. Impressively Merle simply spit out some blood and then turned back to glared back up at his brother.

"You ly'n piece of shit, didja rape her?" Daryl accused and I knew things were about to get very ugly and so I spoke out.

"He aint lying," I said and two sets of surprised eyes turned to me. "And next time I hope you two keep it down and be considerate for those a few cells down from you. These cell walls are thin."

"Or you could just move to another cell." Merle sneered out around a smirk and then wiped at his still bleeding mouth. I rolled my eyes from him to settle on Daryl who stood with a baffled and disbelieving look on his face. I then rolled my eyes at him and turned and walked back down to my cell. If he didn't want to believe his precious Carol instigated a fuck fest with his brother well that was his problem. Within seconds I could hear a mumbled 'sorry' from Daryl thrown to his brother and then I heard the scuff of Daryl's boots as he trekked after me. I entered my cell again and plopped back down on the bottom bunk. When Daryl entered he moved to the bed, reached up his arms and rested them against the top bunk as he leaned down and stared at me as if waiting for me to invite him in my bed. Well I couldn't find the words so I simply scooted my body over more to the wall to make room for him. I saw a hint of a smile as he turned and sat down on my bunk. He then pulled off his boots and placed them neatly at the foot of the bed. Next he pulled his shirt over his head and I instinctive reached out and traced my fingers over the two large gargoyles tattooed on his back. He shivered slightly and then leaned into my touch as he always did when I touched him intimately. Suddenly he stood from the bunk and pulled his knife from his pocket. I could hear him tugging and tearing at the blankets on the top bunk after a moment he pulled the blankets from the bunk and moved to the cell bars. He reached up and tied the blankets at the top of the bars which engulfed the small room into near complete darkness. Once he was done cloaking the cell and providing us privacy he then moved back to the bed and stretched his body out over mine.

"That was a long talk." I said and then got quiet for fear that I might come across as jealous. Even though I was a little he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He said as he sighed heavily and then kissed my clavicle bone before moving down a bit to rest his head over my heart. I wrapped my arms around him letting the fingers of my left hand scrap through his hair, and he sighed again and I could feel his lashes brush against the exposed flesh of my chest as he closed his eyes. "You were right though, Carol told me she loved me and wanted ta be whit me. I told her I didn't think of her like that, and she seemed fine whit it at first, but then I said that I was witchu and that's when the waterworks started, and fuck I felt helpless so I just stood there until she finished. That's what took the most time."

"Why her and not me," I whispered out my thoughts.

"Say what?" Daryl questioned.

"It hurts less to think that a guy's just not in to you as opposed to thinking that he just prefers someone else over you. Believe me I know from experience." I stated and was happy that as usual Daryl didn't pry. "I guess your rejection prompted her to go to your brother."

"She really threw herself at him?" He asked and I felt him open his eyes again.

"Much the same way I threw myself at you, except I did it because I was horny, she did it because she was hurt and probably feeling unwanted."

"I get it, I do but…Merle," He said and I could feel him scrunched up his face in what I imagined was a sour look. "Why not Rick?"

"Well in case you hadn't notice Rick is still working through the losing his wife, and your brother is an asshole but…" I left the sentence hanging there knowing that Daryl would probe further.

"But what?" He questioned as I had expected him to.

"He's hot," I answered what I thought to be the truth as I shrugged.

"What?" Daryl exclaimed as he lifted his head from my chest and turned until he was hovering over me and staring down at me. I could barely see the gleam in his eye with what little like was getting through the sheet he had hung up. "Fuck don tell me I gotta worry 'bout you and Merle." I screwed up my face as if what he had just said gave off some kind of foul smell.

"Hell no," I spat out at him as I shoved his shoulders a bit. "I only want one of the Dixon brothers, and it sure as hell aint Merle." I could feel the smile on his lips as he leaned down and captured my mouth in a deep sensual kiss.

"Thanks," He whispered as he pulled from my lips. "Believe it or not Merle always gets the girls, even mine." I did find it hard to believe, yeah I can admit that Merle was a hottie in his own right, but his hotness didn't outshine Daryl's. Daryl exuded that bad ass, bad boy hotness without even trying to. I couldn't imagine any woman in her right mind, if given the choice, would pick Merle over Daryl. Especially when they got to know them both.

"Well not this woman." And that was the last coherent thought I had because Daryl spent the next few hours showing his thanks for my words by worshiping every inch of my body. I did make a mental note to give Daryl accolades more often if this was the reward.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: For those fan of the TV version of Carol, her behavior in this chapter is more true to the graphic novel/comic version of Carol. Those fans of the comics (like myself) will see it, for those who haven't read the Comic 'what's wrong with you'...lol I have them saved on my PC and will happily share ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: So I've decided to put my story within the current storyline going on right now. Plz keep in mind that this is still my fic therefore my idea of how 'I' wish things would go. So please try to enjoy it for what it is, simply an entertaining story (I hope). Also if you like it please take a second and leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. ~Pari

* * *

Daryl and I had been back from our supply run a couple of weeks and it seemed that the happiness over having new stuff had died down, and people in the group had gone back to the sulking they had been doing before. I knew it was due to the threat of war with the Governor and his townspeople, but it seemed to be affecting Rick and Hershel more poignantly and I wanted to know why, so at our daily strategy meeting in the cafeteria I brought up the subject.

"Are you going to tell us what really went down between you and the Governor at that meeting?" I asked just as Rick had ended the meeting and was about to walk away. Everyone cast questioning eyes on to me, most held outrage at my audacity to question Rick. To me Rick was no more special than the Governor was, and I didn't recall electing either of them to run things. The only people who didn't stare at me disapprovingly were Daryl and Merle and I suspected that was because they also felt that Rick was holding out. Then there was Hershel who averted his eyes when I looked directly at him, so apparently Rick had confided in him already. Then there was Rick himself, who stood there with his hip popped to the side and bracing up his hands, as he stared down at the floor. "Hey if it doesn't affect anyone here or affect the outcome of this 'war' than I don't care, keep it to yourself but…"

"He wants you," Rick finally spoke as he looked up at me, and I snorted around a half smirk not a bit surprised by what he had said.

"Say what?" Daryl said as he stood from the chair he had been lounging in that was positioned right in front of me. He strategically placed himself in front of me as if preparing to do battle with anyone who tried to come take me. While Merle moved in closer to stand beside his little brother. I was touched by the gesture and reached out and gently raked my right hand down the middle of Daryl's back, and I could see some of the tension instantly leave his shoulders.

"The Governor said he wants Michonne and if we hand her over he'll leave us in peace." Rick continued.

"And you believed that?" Merle chuckled out and I shot a quick glance at him. I knew he hadn't said what he said in defense of me, but I appreciated it just the same.

"No, I know he's probably gonna attack anyway and try to kill us all, but…" Rick spoke but Daryl cut him off.

"But nut'n, we aint just gonna hand 'Chonne over ta that mudderfucker." Daryl spat out angrily. "She's one of us now, she's earned her place here."

"C'mon Daryl let's just hear Rick out on this." Glenn suggested and I folded my arms across my chest, leaned more comfortably against the large pillar behind me and watched this shit in amusement.

"Hear what?" Daryl barked as he took a menacing step toward Glenn who sat beside Maggie on one of the benches. "So if Rick had just said that the Governor wanted another go at Maggie, would j'ya still want ta 'hear him out'?" Daryl asked a very legitimate question as he pointed at Maggie. The way Glenn silently clenched his jaws, swallowed, and then looked shamefaced it was apparent that the answer was 'no'. "Yeah s'what ah thought." Daryl snarled out as he stepped back closer to me. This was getting us nowhere and so I decided to squash it.

"What makes you think I would just let you hand me over to him, unless you were planning on setting me up?" I said calmly and all eyes looked to me and then moved to Rick for his answer, but he remained quiet. "If you think that my not being here will get the Governor and his people to leave you all peacefully here, fine than I'll leave..." I held up my hand to silence Daryl who had turned to me and was readying to argue. "But I think you know as well as I do that if I leave it just means that you'll have one less person to help you fight this war that 'is' going to happen with the town of Woodbury."

"Two less people," Daryl added shocking everyone in the room, including me. "This shit aint right and y'all know it. So, if she goes I go whit her."

"Well then you'll be down three people,"Merle chimed in. "And we're yer three 'best' fighters. Sorry but blood will 'always' be thicker than water." Merle stated as he held out his fisted left hand and Daryl bumped it with his right fist. I couldn't help but notice the way Carol's sad eyes momentarily fell upon Merle, who returned her gaze. I had heard the nightly visits she had been making to his cell, but I never thought it was more than her getting an itch scratched. Any other time of the day they avoided each other and hardly spoke, but now I could see that it might be turning into something more serious for both Carol and Merle.

"I'm just trying to do whatever it takes to win this war with the least amount of casualties." Rick defended. "Trying to use everything at our disposal to our advantage."

"By what sacrificing someone…what the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, dat Star Trek bullshit?" I arched an impressed brow stunned that Daryl had such deep philosophical thoughts, and even more stunned that that ideology came from Star Trek. "Once we go down dat road where will it end, with Carl or Judith maybe?" Rick shot cold deadly eyes to Daryl at those words. "Yeah dat's what ah thought…you know what, ah think the time of this not being a democracy is over." Daryl said. "Rick you've been square, you've gotten us all here, right here alive, and ah've always followed your lead and direction without question, but since Lori…"

"Daryl," Carol called out for him to stop.

"No it needs ta be said," Daryl continued. "Everybody here has thought it but is too chicken shit to say anything. Since Lori's death, ya've been off yer game. Shit man nobody blames you, you lost yer wife dat's got ta do something to ya." Daryl touched one of his fingers to his temple as he went on. "Ah think it's time that we are all in on the decision making, we all vote on it."

"Fine," Rick said throwing up his hands and to me he didn't look too disappointed so much as relieved. "So now it's all out on the table, the Governor wants a war, and he wants Michonne. I think we can use the latter to our advantage. Anybody else have thoughts?"

"I agree," I said and confused and stunned eyes locked onto me.

"What, naw…" Daryl quickly began to protest.

"Look Dixon," I started to speak. "I'm talking to 'my' Dixon," I added to Merle who had turned and looked at me perplexed when I had said his last name. "I don't plan to be walked in there shackled and weaponless, but the Governor don't need to know that. So Rick just needs to convince the Governor that he'll hand me over, then we use that opportunity to take that fucker's head off." For the rest of the day the key players discussed way to accomplish this goal.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day had found me covertly playing hide and go seek with Daryl, he was avoiding me, and in the end, I gave of looking for him after not finding him in his usual hiding spots. I could tell by his silence throughout the rest of our meeting about 'Operation give Michonne to the Governor' that he wasn't really on board and he was pissed at me for agreeing. When I ended my shift on the watchtower, I made my way back to my cell, which I now shared with Daryl. I had never really invited him to move in, he had never really asked, and neither of us mentioned it when he finally had. When I entered the cell, I was a bit taken aback to find him stretched across the bottom bunk on his belly with his shirt off and his head resting on his left arm while his right arm dangled over the side of the bed. The small lamp that sat on the table in the corner illuminated the room enough that I could see that Daryl's eyes were open but he didn't look up at me when I walked in, just kept his vision locked to something on the far wall. I silently moved around preparing myself for bed; first hanging my katana over the rail of the top bunk so it dangled down within my reach. I then began to remove my clothes and bit back a smile when I noticed Daryl's eye on me. My juices began to flow as he raked his blue eyes hungrily over my frame as he always did when any of my skin was exposed. When I was just down to my black bra and matching panties stolen from Victoria Secret, I moved to the bed. When Daryl made no effort to move over and give me room I simply covered my body on top of his back, where I mimicked his pose; resting my chin on top of my left hand while trailing the fingers of my right hand up and down his right arm.

"I've been looking for you all day." I broke the silence between us.

"Couldn't have been looking too hard, cuz ah've been right here most of the day." He replied and then another moment of silence fell between us.

"So, this is how you're gonna be whenever you get mad at me, avoid me and just not talk to me?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah aint mad at cha," He replied. "Ah'm mad at myself."

"Care to share?" I asked but didn't push further. I was dying to know what he meant but the main thing that made our relationship work, as smoothly as it did was the fact that we never pushed or probed into each other's thoughts and feelings. If one of us wanted to share the other was always receptive and listened, but neither of us ever pushed the issue.

"When ah was 'bout 9 or 10 my paw sent me and Merle out ta check some traps he had set, on the very last trap we heard this whining as we approached. When we got to the trap and opened it we found this pitiful look'n stray dog. 'Course ah wanted to keep it but Merle said paw wouldn't let us have it and if ah took it home he'd shoot it. ah didn't care cuz ah really wanted Scraggly,"

"You called it Scraggly?" I asked around a smile and Daryl smiled too.

"Yeah that's what he looked like, something scraggly. So anyway ah took him home despite Merle's warn'n, ah knew he wouldn't tell paw about the dog and he'd help me hide him but then deny knowing about it if paw found it. Ah really loved that dog even in the short time ah had him ah truly loved him. Ah don't know why maybe it was cuz he was the only thing ah had in my life that showed me some kind of affection. Ah was able to hide him nearly a month 'fore my paw found him and shot him. The pain of losing Scraggly was so unbearable that ah stopped eating, hardly slept, the pain was so physical for me. In the beginning, my paw used his usual tactic when we acted out or didn't do what he wanted us to, he beat the shit out of me, but when that didn't snap me out of it he just left me be thinking ah'd gone soft in the head. It was Merle that looked after me, and who finally snapped me out of it. He told me something that ah've lived my life by since then. He said don't have feelins fer nothing and no one, then it won't hurt so much when you lose'm or they leaves ya," Daryl finished his sad story and silence filled the room once more as I sat contemplating what he had said. I had to swallow down the tears that formed in my eyes at the beautiful meaning that lay under his story. "Ah love you "Chonne," He spoke so softly that if I hadn't been laying so close to him I wouldn't have heard him. " And ah don't want ta lose ya." I couldn't catch the tear that had fallen from my eyes before it struck Daryl's back. I felt him stiffen a bit under me but he didn't call me out on it, and I was grateful. I couldn't say the words back even though I had felt them, and I also knew that he hadn't expected me to say them.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me do you know how I know?" I asked while I wiped away the remaining tears and he lifted his head, turned it a bit, and cocked his eyes back at me awaiting my answer. "Because you'll be there and I know you'll have my back. I know you'll do everything in your power to keep that asshole from hurting me or if he does hurt me I know you won't let him live long enough to enjoy it, right?" He nodded his head a second before he responded.

"Yeah that's right, baby." He spoke out as he turned beneath me and enveloped me in his arms. I felt him kiss my hair and I kissed his chest right over his heart, before I rested my ear there and listened to his strong heartbeat. Our comfortable sweet moment was interrupted from soft mewls and squeaking that drifted through the walls.

"What tha hell is that, ah've been hearing it for over a week now. Think some stray cat got in the walls or sum'n?" Daryl huffed out as he rubbed his calloused hand crossed my bare back, and strategically unhooked my bra along the way.

"No, it's Carol." I answered as I began kissing his chest as my hands unlatched his belt and began to unbutton his jeans.

"Carol?" He replied as he sat up some his voice laced with concern, but I moved a hand to his chest and pushed him back down again.

"Don't worry she's fine, from the sound of it your brother is taking good care of her." After a second, I begun to shake along with Daryl as he silently laughed.

"You're shitting me right?" He asked.

"Nope, your bother has been putting it on Carol since our first night back. I don't think it's the younger Dixon brother she wants now."

"Well ah'll be damned," Daryl chuckled out. "That explains why ah caught him the other day helping her bring in the laundry. Merle's sweet on'er."

"And right now he's really showing you up." I teased knowing that the Dixon sibling rivalry would get Daryl to pound into me until I cried and pleaded for him to stop. Daryl quickly flipped me over and settled his body on top of mine.

"Now we can't have that, can we?" He said as he captured my lips in a deep kiss. Soon my orgasms hit me hard and fast, and I lost count after number 4.

* * *

Author's Note: This chappy is for you Itachi'sBipolarLOVER your jinx has now been ended..lol. wasn't going to finish up this chapter and post it until tomorrow but you inspired me to finish and post it now, hope you like it. ~ Pari


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So here is chapter 9 and it just dawned on me to explain the title I've picked for this story. Well it's beased off of one of my favorite George Michaels song (a close second to 'Father Figure'). Basically it means what if we had turned a different corner in our lives, then we never would have met. Yup that's it nothing too deep. Anyway I also wanted to thank you all who have supported this fic by reading it, reviewing it, following it, faovriting it, and reblogging about it, THANK YOU! I don't know when or how this will end, I write off the top of my head and right now I'm posting two to three chapters a day. I'll keep going until my muse leaves me then I'll wrap it up and work on one of my Person of Interest's fics. Enjoy!

* * *

Two more seemingly uneventful weeks passed. Rick, Glenn, and Hershel had met with the Governor again, and convinced him that they would hand me over but the only way it would work was if I thought that I was a part of the group first, and then when I least expected it they'd betray me. Rick had come back and said that the Governor had not only agreed to the plan but seemed to get off on the idea of my betrayal. Daryl had purposely been left behind because he and Merle made it no secret that they simply wanted to assassinate the Governor. I didn't think it was a bad plan but Rick felt that in this case cutting the head off of the snake wouldn't kill the body. He was certain that the Governor's right hand man Martinez would just pick things back up and be more vengeful.

"Fine, than we take that fucker out too," Daryl had raged during that daily meeting, but his idea had been vetoed by the majority because they felt it was too hasty. Rick stated that when we struck he wanted to make sure there was no one left that could possibly rise against us, as for the rest left standing we'd leave them in peace so long as they did the same. So now we worked on the best plan of action to end this war before there were causalities, while making runs to stockpile weapons and ammo. Daryl sulked about with a disposition that Carol said was much like it was when they all first grouped together. He was an overall grouch raging his frustration out at everyone except me with me he'd find ways to release his frustration. The first time he had found me up in the East watchtower; he had come up quietly and stalked to me dangerously. When he reached me he had yanked me into a bruising kiss and then quickly turned me and pushed my chest down against the railing and yanked at my pants. I never felt threatened so I never fought him off or resisted in any way, not even when he pushed into me dry, tearing me. When he took me like this, angrily, his entrance would always burn and really hurt me, but it was the kind of pain that I had come to enjoy because it would soon be replaced with such pleasure that would make me actually weep. The only thing he would ever say as he pounded into me mercilessly was 'love you' which he chanted and his words would heighten the experience, and make it all just that much more delicious for me.

One day we had been in our cell readying to make a run. Rick wanted us to check for a pharmacy a couple of towns over to gather medicine and bandages. As I grabbed my knife belt, Daryl had grabbed me by my wrist. When he turned me I found his other hand was already stroking his erect cock. I knew we didn't really have the time for a fuck session but I also knew just by looking into Daryl's eyes that we would have one and it wouldn't take as long if I didn't protest. So I followed silently when he moved back and sat down upon the bottom bunk. I kicked off my shoes hurriedly removed my jeans and panties, and then I straddled him. He gripped my hips and slammed me down onto his cock.

"Ugggnnn…shit!" I had tried to hold it back but it was hard in this position where he could go in so deeply. He pumped into me hard and frantically and all I could do his grip the bed rail of the top bunk, hold on tightly, and enjoy the ride.

"Michonne?" Carol's soft voice called from the other side of the blanket that gave us privacy. I wanted to reply but all that would come out were moans and gasps as my orgasm tingled within me. Daryl on the other hand had barked a strained reply.

"Fuck off!"

I could hear Carol giggle and could almost see her shaking her bowed head. Then she said, "Michonne I need to see you before you leave, thanks." She giggled some more that then I heard her steps retreat.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I found Carol already waiting by the car for us when Daryl and I walked out. She handed me a small list of additional things that was needed, I took the piece of paper with a nod and then entered the truck and we were off. It had been an hour's drive and thankfully the very small town we found had a pharmacy, which was quite large so we went shopping.

We filled cart upon cart with any and everything and loaded it into the truck. Our thought was that you'd never know when you'd need it, so just take everything. Just as I was filling my backpack with a couple of specific items Daryl came up at the end of the aisle I was on.

"Ah don't think we can fit anything else in the truck, so ya ready ta head back?" He asked as he casually strolled towards me. I quickly walked to the opposite end of the aisle and moved back to the pharmaceutical counter.

"Yeah I just gotta get a couple more things, but they'll fit in my bag." I stated and noticed out the corner of my eye that Daryl was at the spot I had been at and he was checking over the shelves. I grabbed the script I was looking for and a couple of boxes of syringes. "Ok ready." I replied as I made my way from around the counter and back to where Daryl seemed rooted. I passed him and he followed me with his eyes only turning his head as I walked by him.

"There sum'n you wanna tell me 'Chonne?" He asked as he arched a brow under the scowl on his ashen face.

"Yeah it's nearly chow time, and if we hurry we can make it back in time. C'mon I'm starving." I answered him just as I got to the exit and pushed the door open. He followed me out and the entire drive back he kept eyeing me and nibbled at his fingernails, but he didn't speak. We had made it back in time for chow. Daryl and I unloaded the truck and then headed straight to the cafeteria. We fixed our plates and then sat in our usual spot at the table, seated side by side.

"'Chonne," Daryl called my name in a low whisper and I turned to him. "There sum'n ya gotta tell me?" I simply frowned at him and shook my head. I knew what he was asking me and why he was asking it, but I played dumb because it was just priceless seeing Daryl so rattled. It was something I had never ever seen before. He said nothing further and we went about our daily duties; Daryl took point on one of the towers and I helped Glenn and Maggie re-enforce the fencing with sheet metal we had found at a nearby scrap metal yard. When it was my time to relieve Daryl on the tower I headed around the back of the main yard and there I could hear voices, as I got closer I could tell it was Carol and Merle's but I couldn't make out all of the conversation, but I did hear some of what Merle had said.

"Are ya sure?" His thick drawl resonated even around the corner and then came his roar of "Gotdamn!" I gripped the hilt of my katana as I swiftly moved around the corner expecting to have to defend Carol from Merle, but I found Carol with her back to the brick wall of the building with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, but that wasn't what stopped me from taking Merle's head. It was Merle himself that stopped that. He kneeled on the ground in front of Carol, carefully keeping his bladed hand always from her, while he caressed her belly with his left hand and kissed at her belly. I'm sure I was frowning at them as if they had lost their minds. When they noticed me both turned to greet me with the biggest smiles I had ever seen on either of their faces. It was Merle who had made the announcement. "Hey Michonne, I'm gone me a daddy, gurl!" Merle said happily and I could actually see the pride and joy in his eyes. I cast my eyes up to Carol who then happily nodded her head as her left hand gently stroked at Merle's hair. The thought of a little Merle Dixon running around soured my stomach a bit but I'd never tell them that.

"Uh…congratulations." I mumbled out as I walked on by, back on my way and left the two 'parents' to their moment. When I got to the top of the Tower I found Daryl with his gun's scope up to his eye as he watched the front gate and wooded area surrounding the front of the prison. "Hey, came to relieve you." I called out to him as I moved up right beside him. He moved his eyes from the scope and turned them on to me. I just kept looking straight ahead and waited for the question I knew was coming.

"'Chonne, is there…"

"Yeah I got something to tell you," I cut him off and turned to face him and I swear he looked even paler than he normally did. "Daryl, you're gonna be…" I paused for affect and could tell that he was holding his breath. "An uncle," I finally said letting him off the hook. He stood frozen for a second until my words finally settle into his head.

"Wait…say what now?" He said with a look of confusion.

"Your brother has knocked Carol up, I just saw them on my way here and they told me. So you're going to be an uncle."

"Yer shitt'n me right now right?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nope, that pregnancy test you saw me take from the pharmacy early was for Carol, not me." I stated as I tried my damnedest to keep in the laugh that wanted out.

"So ya've been fuck'n whit me all day?" He said around a smile and a smile spread across my face as I laughed a little at his expense.

"Sorry but you should have seen your face. Damn Dixon does the thought of having a kid with me disgust you that much?" I asked teasingly but I really wants to know the answer.

"Naw it aint that," He answered bashfully as he bent his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Hell under normal circumstances I could see us with three or four yungins, shit maybe more." He said and I pondered about who the hell he thought was going to be popping out four or more babies for him, because it sure as hell wouldn't be me, two maybe but most definitely not four. "But I just can't see bring'n kids into this fucked up world, you know? I've seen what can happen ta them." He said and then got a sad far off look on his face. I nodded my head because I felt the exact same way, which is why I had stolen a life time supply of the Depot shot.

"You know if that's how you really feel you'd think you'd do more in the way of protection." I said as I folded my arms across my chest. "You haven't used a condom since we started."

"Yeah, well ah thought you were tak'n care of that." He replied just as I had expected him to and I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Of course you did, and luckily for you I've been taking the Depot shot for years now and I have plenty to last me a lifetime. Before hell broke loose I took it so my boyfriend Mike wouldn't get me pregnant, but now I take it because it stops my period. The smell drives the walkers crazy, I discovered that all those months traveling with Andrea. No amount of plugging it up could completely cover the smell from walkers. Hell not even the rot of Mike and his friend could cover it." I could tell by the sudden change in Daryl expression that my last statement caught his interest.

"Wait one of those walkers you kept on chains was your boyfriend?"

"Well technically at that point he was dead and therefore my ex-boyfriend." I replied and Daryl nodded his head as he stepped to me and gave me a quick 'see you later' kiss. He then moved to the ladder to go down, but pause and turned back to me.

"If I got bitten, or turned would you keep me around on chains?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but only until your lower extremities stopped functioning," I answered with a wink and he threw he head back and laughed hard, then he shook his head and made his way down the ladder.


	10. Chapter 10

I knew something was up just by the way the Dixon brothers kept going out more frequently to hunt, mainly because Daryl would usually ask me to come along, but their last four or so trips I'd been left out. I didn't ask about it because that wasn't the kind of relationship Daryl and I had, when one of us had something to share we generally did it when we were ready. By the way Daryl fidgeted and the way his muscles seemed to be coiled up as we lay in bed I knew this would be the night he'd be sharing.

"We're tak'n out the Gov'ner." He finally whispered in the dark. I hadn't been a bit surprised by what he said I knew it was coming, just by the way he had brought it up at every meeting we'd have.

"When?" I asked as I rested my head across his bare chest while I traced my fingers over the scars there, something he had grown comfortable with me doing.

"'Morrow night," He replied as his right hand stroked my bare left thigh which lied across his waist. "Merle and ah have been ta Woodbury everyday this week, and I mean inside, walking around." Hearing that had surprised me. "Merle had found a few sweet spots while he was there, ways out in case something happened. He never even told tha Gov'ner 'bout them, guess he didn't want anyone get'n in his way if he had ta get the hell out Dodge in a hurry."

"So you two have been scoping the place out?"

"Yeah, Rick was right 'bout one thing this Martinez guy is definitely the Gov'ner's main man, he takes and follows order whitout question." I silently thought that sounded a lot like Daryl's relationship with Rick, yeah it was strained at that moment but there was no denying Daryl's loyalty to Rick nor Rick's trust in Daryl. "There are a lot of other big guys in the town, even saw that Tyreese guy and his small group there, but there was also a lot of rumbling goin around. Sounded ta me like most in tha town is questioning whether they're safe in Woodbury, they want ta leave, seemed like a revolt was brew'n. Ah think if we take out the Gov'ner and Martinez we won't have any further threats from the people in Woodbury."

"So we go in kill the Governor and Martinez, sounds simple enough." I was fully on board with the plan. I felt the stiffness in Daryl's body and I braced for an argument I sensed was coming, but then decided to cut it off first. "You may not want me to go Dixon but you can't stop me. Whether we go in side by side or I find my own way in, after you leave, I'm going." Daryl let out a deep sigh that told me I had won. "So will we all stick together take them out one at a time or separate and take them out at the same time?"

"That aint been decided yet, which do ya think is better?" He asked.

"Hit them simultaneously, do it that way there's less of a chance of one finding out about the other and getting re-enforcement." I could feel Daryl nod at the idea.

"Ah don't want you help'n take out tha Gov'ner I'll take care of him, ah don't want you nowhere near him."

"I can take care of myself Daryl, and I'd hate to disappoint him when he wants me so badly."

"No!" Daryl barked out as he shoved me off his body and then sat upright in the bed, throwing his feet on to the floor. "Ya aint seen the shit he's got planned fer ya, I have. Seen what he's done to…" I sat up at his words and this time I changed a dynamic in our relationship, I probed.

"What…what has he done?" I asked as I sat up in the bed behind him.

"He's made up a room jus fer you 'Chonne. Chains bolted ta the walls and a chair ta strap ya in and all kind of tortur'n devices and he's been practic'n too…on Andrea." When he said the last part I swear I could taste bile bubble up in my throat.

"He's got Andrea but why, last I knew they were fucking." I threw out as my mind reeled from the news.

"Yeah well maybe she aint a good fuck, or maybe she betrayed him in some way, I'ont know. She's been on the fence, dangling her feet on both sides since all this shit started." Daryl said and I could hear the contempt in his voice.

"So you think she deserves what that fucker's doing to her?" I asked as anger filled me.

"Ah think she's made the bed she's now ly'n in." He responded as he cast cold blue eyes over his shoulders at me.

"Well I'm not gonna just leave her there." I stated as I made a move to get up, only to be slammed back down with my back against the bed and a seething Daryl hovering above me.

"Fuck that, you aint goin there now and fuck'n up the plan. We'll take the Gov'ner out tomorrow night and assum'n Andrea can make it another day she'll survive. 'Sides it looked ta me like most of the tortur'n he's been doing to her is sum'n she's been giv'n him freely anyway."

"Get the fuck off of me." I literally spat the words in his face.

"Naw, ah aint let'n ya go ta save Andrea, and if'n ah have ta hogtie ya ta this bed and gag you to stop ya, ah will. Swear 'fore God ah will 'Chonne." I stopped my struggling because I could tell by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice he meant what he had said.

"So you're really Ok with leaving her there even for another day to be raped and tortured by that piece of shit?" I asked and his hard eye softened and took on a pleading gaze that said, 'better her than you'. It was then that I truly saw his love for me, felt it as if it were something I could grab a hold of, and I could feel the tears roll from my eyes. My anger and disgust completely disappeared and I reached out and lovingly brushed my fingers across his face, and Daryl's eyes closed and his body shuddered a bit in relief as one of his tears struck my breast bone. An overwhelming urge suddenly filled me, no it was more of a undeniable need and it compelled me to say my next words. "I love you Daryl Dixon with all of my body, my heart, and my soul." He let out a vulnerable whimper but quickly covered it by smashing his mouth against mine, then he made love to me slowly, more gently and sweetly than he had ever before. For the first time on a very long time everything felt right in the world.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: And so comes the showdown that will open a door to profound changes that will seriously affect Dixonne/Daronne (whichever you prefer). An idea for the next chapter just popped in my head as I was posting/proofreading this chapter, and I'm off now to type it up (right after I fry up some bacon and eggs with a side of grits). I hope you guys stay with me. I do appreciate all the support and feedback. ~ Pari


	11. Chapter 11

I had begrudgingly agreed to go back up Merle with his attack on Martinez. It had been a fairly easy task. Under the cover of darkness, we slipped into the house that Martinez had claimed as his own, and Merle had slit his throat so deeply Martinez had never awoken to fight it, and also without even waking the younger man who slept beside Martinez. Then Merle reached over and slit the throat of Martinez's sleeping companion before I could protest.

"You sick fucker, we're here for Martinez and the Governor." I huffed out angrily in a whisper.

"Yeah I know that but ya think he wouldn't have woken up once he felt the warm blood hit his flesh and then went out of here yellin ta the high heavens?" Merle defended and as much as I disliked the motherfucker he did have a point.

"Look you know where the Governor's keeping Andrea, you go free her, I'm going to help Daryl, and then we can get the hell outta here." I instructed and was actually surprised that Merle nodded in agreement. I thought for sure we'd have to waste time arguing over who would go back up Daryl.

"I'm all for that, 'sides we do need to hurry this up cuz I know if we're not back by the time I told Carol we wud be, she's gone blab ta Rick, and knowing him he'll come in crash our lil party, and fuck everything up." Merle said as he lead the way back out.

* * *

I made it to the Governor's place without being seen though it was difficult, it looked like he had beefed up security and there were more people out with guns patrolling, since I was last there. As I approached the only door that was cracked enough to cast light out into the hallway I could hear the Governor's voice."

"So Rick's sent you here to kill me," The Governor said and as I approached I could see through the jarred door that he was seated behind a large oak desk that took up most of the space in the room. Daryl stood before him with his bow aim and at the ready. "Naw, I think Rick would have probably come himself he seems straightforward that way, which tells me he doesn't know you're here." Daryl said nothing just stayed focus which was what made him the best hunter I had ever seen. "You do know you're wasting your time right. You kill me Martinez will just take my place and still mow you all down."

"Ah aint too worried 'bout that," Daryl spoke and I could see the smile on his lips. "Ah'm sure my bruther Merle, you 'member him right, well right about know he's prob'ly putting your dog down." I smirked at the way the Governor's face paled and the look of absolute horror filled his eyes.

"Oh he's down alright," I spoke out as I entered the room with my blade in hand. I then realized a second too late that I had just made the biggest mistake ever, I had distracted Daryl who swiftly turned his head and let his surprised eyes settle onto me. Daryl's distraction was the Governor's opportunity, and that's when a shot rang out. "Noo!" I cried out and rushed to Daryl, reaching him just as he crumbled to the floor. I rested his upper body against my knees as the tears rushed out so quickly my vision blurred. Blood immediately soaked Daryl's black shirt and onto the carpeted floor, and when he coughed up some blood my heart clenched in my chest.

"Hurts don't it?" The Governor asked as he stood from behind the desk holding the gun he had apparently been aiming at Daryl underneath the desk. He had been waiting for a moment when he could get off a shot without Daryl noticing and I had given it right to him. "Standing by helplessly as someone takes away someone you love. So tell me Michonne how much does it hurt?" I looked up at the monster standing before me with such hate, so much hate that it scared me, but before I could give him a replied the Governor's body hit the floor with a thump and an arrow through his head.

"How much does that hurt ya son-of-a-bitch?" Daryl's winded voice touched my ears and I settled my eyes back onto him.

"Daryl," I cried openly not caring, for the first time in a long time, who saw me or whether I looked weak. "Oh God I'm so sorry…Oh God…"

"Shhh…" He quieted my words by reaching up and placing his bloodied fingers against my lips. "Aint got time fer bein sorry, somebody prob'ly heard that shot, so we gotta move, so c'mon woman help yer ole man up and let's go home." He commanded and I knew he was trying to make light of the situation but I could see it was dire, and it was only my desire to get him help that moved me. I struggled to get him to the sewer entrance which was how we had gotten in. By the sound of running footsteps I knew that others had heard the shot and had come to investigate. When I made it to the sewer grate I could see both Merle and Andrea there waiting.

"Daryl…" Merle called out as he released Andrea who he had been supporting and rushed to us, he took all of Daryl weight and rushed to the sewer entrance. Merle didn't waste time asking what happened because he knew we didn't have the time. I moved to Andrea and helped her to her feet and we left.

It had been a slow trek back to the prison due to the old blood that coated Andrea but mostly due to the fresh blood still gushing from Daryl. We had to cut down several small groups of walkers that had been attracted to the smell of the blood. We had also stopped long enough for Merle to rip his shirt and tie it tightly around Daryl's waist. By the time we made it to the gates of the prison we didn't care about sneaking back in so we yelled until Glenn had made his way over and let us in.

"What's going on, what did you do?" Rick raged at us as we rushed in and towards the infirmary. I knew that he hadn't noticed the severity of Daryl's situation.

"Shut the fuck up and help him!" I screamed at Rick and he blinked as if I had slapped him and then focused his eyes onto Daryl, who was now so pale from the loss of blood that his skin held a blue tint.

"Oh God Daryl," Rick gasped out as he took part of Daryl's weight off of Merle's shoulders and then they both ran Daryl the rest of the way. "HERSHEL!" Rick yelled and within seconds the older man hobbled out from his cell and made his way to us.

"Put him up on the table so I can reach him better," Hershel instructed as he moved to the sink and began washing his hands. "And get those clothes off the wound." I grabbed the knife strapped to my waist and cut away the shirts and then turned away, buckled over and vomited right there on the floor at seeing the large bloody hole that marred Daryl beautiful abdomen. I tuned everything and everyone out at that moment as I fell to my knees and crawled to a nearby corner where I curled up into myself. I don't know how long I had zoned out but it took the sharp slap from Carol's hand to bring me back around.

"Michonne?" She called to me and I focused in on her and blinked a couple of time. "He's still alive." She whispered the words I wanted to hear and needed to hear. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. "But…Michonne…it's bad. Hershel doesn't think he'll last long." Carol said choking up on the words. I don't know why her words angered me so much, I had figured as much when I saw the wound, but nonetheless what she said pissed me off. I must have snarled or made some off putting sound because Carol scurried away from me and Merle stepped up in a way to protect her. I stood up from the floor and scanned the bloody room until my eyes fell on Daryl who had been cleaned, bandaged, and lay resting in one of the beds that lined the far wall. He had been tied down to the bed and everyone else was gathered within the room or hovered by the door, watching. Some of their eyes were closed and lips moved in prayer.

"He's gonna be fine," I said not realizing I had spoke out loud.

"Not this time," Merle said and I whipped around to settle my hate filled eyes on him. He stood with his good arm wrapped around Carol who cried softly against his chest.

"You of all people should know not to count out a Dixon." I said venomously.

"Yer right I do know," Merle replied and held up his bladed hand, and I thought of the story Daryl had told me about Merle cutting off his own hand. "But I've also seen that kind of wound before." He then pointed to Daryl's still body and my eyes followed. "Hell I've inflicted enough of them myself, and I know it aint survivable." I clinched my fists to my side and shook my head in denial as I stalked past all the nonbelievers and took a seat in the chair at Daryl's bedside. "When it happens I want ta know, its gotta be me ta do it." I bunched my brow in confusion but kept my eyes on Daryl as I mulled over Merle's words and then it hit me as to what he was referring.

"It aint gonna happen," I said calmly as I reached out and stroked Daryl's choppy bangs back from his forehead, where it then spiked up due to its dampness.

"That's 'my' blood gurl," Merle spoke in a menacing tone. "And when he turns 'I'm' gonna be the one ta put him down."

"He won't turn," I said out loud and then silently thought 'And none of you motherfuckers will touch him even if he does'.

"Well only time will tell the tale," Hershel stated diplomatically. "We should all try to get some rest."

"Glenn," Rick spoke out. "I want you to take the first watch, Merle you can relieve him in a few hours."

"I can take the first watch, I'm not going anywhere." I offered and there was a moment's pause before I heard Rick speak again.

"Will you be able to do what needs to be done whe...if Daryl turns?" He asked me and I could only sit silently, since there won't no use in wasting a lie. "Glenn," Rick called out again.

"I'm on it," Glenn replied and I then heard the others shuffle from the room.

* * *

We had sat there for at least four hours, me at Daryl's bedside and Glenn closer to the door, but still close enough to see Daryl clearly. The first light of the new day was already casting shadows on the walls.

"Shouldn't you be going to get Merle now," I said casually to Glenn even though I didn't care one way or the other, I was just tired of hearing him yawn every few seconds.

"Ye…" He began to answer but the words died on his lips as a low groan filled the room. We both jumped from our seats.

"Uhhhnnnn," Daryl groaned out and I held my breath and prayed harder than I ever had in my life. I think Glenn had stopped breathing as well as we both waited to see Daryl's next reaction. After a few seconds Daryl's eyes opened and his beautiful blue eyes looked faded, hidden behind a familiar white hue, the distinguishable characteristic of a walker.

"RICK….MERLE!" Glenn called out as I shot my eyes to him and saw that he had back up to the door and had his gun drawn. I instinctively pulled my Katana and maneuvered myself between Daryl and whoever was brave enough to come at him. I knew my body was blocking a 'kill shot'. I heard several footsteps rushing up and soon the room was filled once again with everyone. "He's turned," Glenn announced and I can honestly say that was the first time I felt hate for the younger man, and wanted to do him serious harm.

"Step aside Michonne," Rick said gently and I gripped the katana with both my hands and held it out in front of me as I parted my legs slightly.

"Make me," I countered.

"Now c'mon Michonne you know as well as I do that Daryl wouldn't want ta be one of those things." Merle chimed in and my resolve faltered because he was right, I did know because Daryl had told me as much on more than one occasion. I lowered my sword just a bit as I turned and looked back over my shoulder at Daryl, who bunched his brows and cocked his head to the side a bit as he stared back up at me. Just as I was about to completely lower my sword and step aside to allow Merle to do what needed to be done a familiar voice stopped me, and froze everyone else in the room as well.

"'Chonne."

* * *

Author's Endnotes: Sooooo whatdoya think? :D Crazy idea I know but I see it as plausible in my head, and the show is already playing around with the idea already. I just hope I can explain it believably. Oh and I am excited by the possibilities this has opened up, ideas are flooding my head and I'm actually having to write them down on paper (which never do). I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I an enjoying writing it. Stay tuned. ~ Pari


	12. Chapter 12

"He said my name," I said not speaking to anyone in particular just speaking it as if to make my own mind believe it.

"Yeah we heard," Rick replied. "But what does that mean?" He asked as he darted his eyes to the others as we all stood just outside the infirmary where Daryl still lay tied up. He had passed back out after calling out to me, and it was decided that we'd hold off killing him.

"I've never seen anything like it," Hershel said. "I had thought…hoped that walkers retained a sense of themselves, the way they were before they were bitten, but none of the horde that we kept in the barn seemed to."

"And none of them talked," Beth the youngest and quietest of Hershel's daughters added to the discussion.

"So what does that mean, that my baby brother aint a walker, 'cause I can tell ya now those aint the eyes he was born wit." Merle stated.

"There's a guy in Woodbury," Andrea spoke out nervously and I knew it was because she felt that some among us thought of her as a betrayer, mostly Rick. "His name is Milton, he was Phil…the Governor's friend before all of this happened, they worked together. The Governor had Milton working with Walkers, well people who were about to turn to see if they retained any of their humanity. I never found out why."

"His daughter," I chimed in as I leaned against the doorframe of the infirmary with my arms folded across my chest and my eyes glued to Daryl's unconscious form. "She was a walker and he kept her chained up in his room like a little pet. At least he did until I put my blade through her head. That's why he wanted me so badly."

"Damn he was even more fucked up than I thought." Merle said.

"Anyway, Milton really believes that walkers retain their humanity, he has a lab set up and studies them and everything."

"I recall him from our first meeting with the Governor, nice fellow," Hershel said. "And has he…this Milton fellow documented any proof that they do retain their humanity?" Hershel asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"None that I ever saw, no," Andrea replied with a shake of her head.

"This is all well and fine but it really aint helping us with our current situation," Rick stated. "What do we do about Daryl?"

"Why tha fuck am ah tied up?" Daryl's voice broke through the moment and I rushed to his bedside with the others fast on my heels.

"Don't you dare cut him loose," Rick barked out at me with his hand gripping the butt of his gun. "Not 'til we're sure. I won't let you endanger everybody here, endanger my children." I removed my hand from my knife which I had reached for to cut Daryl loose.

"What's goin on?" Daryl asked as he looked from his bond limbs up at me, and I had to admit gazing into his new eyes was going to take some getting use to.

"How do ya feel son?" Hershel asked as he pulled Daryl eyelids wider and shined his pen light across his eye.

"Hogtied," Daryl answered as he jerked his head away from Hershel probing hands. "Will someone tell me what's goin on, 'Chonne?"

"You were shot by the Governor last night right before you killed him, then you...I guess you either died for a moment or was close enough to death that you turned, but not completely." I answered to the best of my ability.

"Fuck you…ah aint no fuck'n walker," Daryl said as he frowned up in disgust at the very thought of it.

"Are you hungry?" Carl asked as he stood at the foot of the bed watching Daryl curiously. "For our flesh I mean." It was a question that was apparently on everyone else's mind because everyone seemed to lean in just a bit waiting with bated breath for Daryl's reply.

"What…no," Daryl answered looking offended. "But ah wouldn't mind some bacon, grits, and eggs." He added and I had to smile because he may have looked slightly different but he sure did sound like himself. "Will ya fuck'n untie me now?"

"No," Rick said point blank.

"Why tha hell not?" Daryl asked as he struggle more determinedly against the bindings that held him to the bed.

"Michonne just told ya lil brother." Merle spoke out.

"No Michonne just told me a bunch of bullshit," Daryl stated as he turned mad eyes at me, but I was hurt more by him using my real name instead of the nickname he had given me. "C'mon Merle, its me yer bruther, you know me." Daryl pleaded his case as I moved to one of the counters and opened a couple of drawers until I found what I was looking for. I then moved back to the bed and held up a mirror. Daryl's face grew slack as his mouth fell open he moved to yanked the mirror from my hand but the bindings stopped him.

"I would never bullshit you about something like this Dixon," I said to him and he looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"Shit," He groaned out and then tried again to yank his hands up. "My pulse…didja check it, do ah still have one?" he asked and we all looked about slightly embarrassed that no one had actually bothered. I reached out without thinking and placed my fingers to his jugular and a collective gasp filled the room. Both Daryl and I turned to see what was wrong but seeing how all their eyes were lock onto my arm which was inches away from Daryl's mouth I figured out what the matter was. I waited until I found a steady and very strong heartbeat before I looked directly into Daryl's eyes and spoke.

"They thought it was foolish of me to just reach out and check your pulse. You could bite me."

"Ah would never bite you," He said as if he needed me to know and believe that.

"Well there are 'those' times," I teased around a smile.

"Yeah well as ah recall at 'those' times you don't seem ta mind me bit'n ya, in fact yer usually commanding me to bite ya." He teased back as we fell into our usual banter and both of us leaned into the other for a kiss.

"I wouldn't do that Michonne." Hershel's voice cut in killing the moment and I turn a frown to the man.

"He's got a pulse, so he aint dead."

"That may be but he's still a carrier." Hershel countered.

"Wait, accordin ta Rick we all are." Daryl stated.

"Say what now?" Merle interrupted and by the look on his face he was just as surprised as I was and from the expression on her face, Andrea, too.

"When we made it to the CDC a researcher there told me that we're all carriers...all infected." Rick began explaining to those of us who didn't already know. "I didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. But then I saw it for myself when I had to killed Shane, he immediately turned."

"So ya see ah aint got no cooties…at least no more than the rest of ya."

"You are an apparent anomaly Daryl," Hershel spoke out once more. "An obvious mutation, with a different strand of this disease, and there's no tell'n how it will effect someone if it gets into their system."

"Ah aint gonna tear off'a piece of anybody, 'sides right about now several of ya don't smell too appeal'n and could use a bath." Daryl stated as he scrunched up his nose.

"Sounds like another Walker trait, their heightened sense of smell." Hershel continued.

"Probably not because I can smell Merle's Funk too all the way over here." I spoke out to make light of the heavy, somber mood and Merle simply smirked and flipped me the bird in reply. "Look there's only one way to find out." I declared and then leaned down and captured Daryl lips in a wet, deep kiss. After a moment where I let my brain remind me that there were others in the room one of which was just a kid I pulled back. I stood upright and held out my hands and waited to see if anything would happen but nothing did, and I didn't feel any differently. "See nothing happened and I'm fine."

"How 'bout you bro, feeling any strong desires to eat sum flesh now?" Merle asked innocently and upon seeing Daryl nod his head, lick his lips, and look at me with that crazed look he got whenever he was horny I reached out and smacked him up side his head.

"Not like that you horndog. He meant eat me like…" I paused as Daryl arched his brow at me and smirked. "Yeah I can't think of any way of saying it without it sounding sexual either." I pondered aloud.

"Look ah have no desires to eat anybody here…well...nobody except Michonne but ah felt that way 'fore this all happened. So, now will you please untie me?" Daryl asked again.

"We can untie yer legs and one of your hands, but I want one hand cuffed to the bed." Rick offered. "At least until we're sure."

"And when will that be sure, I mean how can we be 'sure'?" Hershel asked.

"I say we give it a few of days, if he aint act'n like those outside we can uncuff him, but keep him quarantined." Rick added.

"Fuck that ah aint staying chained ta no bed for a few days." Daryl argued.

"Well I aint asking ya to, I'm tell you yer gonna." Rick spat back angrily.

"Let's compromise," I interrupted their pissing contest. "If we're gonna cuff him to a bed at least let it be our bed in our room."

"I'm fine with that." Rick said with a nod.

"Well ah aint." Daryl protested further.

"Shut up Dixon," I ordered and he closed his mouth but I could hear him mumbling under his breath. "Let's put it to a vote. All for keeping Daryl cuffed for the time being?" Everyone except Merle and me raised their hands. "Then it's decided, majority rules since we're now a democracy," I said throwing Daryl's earlier rantings back in his face. "Don't worry you won't be bored I'll stay with you to keep you company. Ya'll can even lock us in to be extra safe." I offered and Daryl opened him mouth to say something but then closed it again. I knew that he was thinking nasty thoughts about being alone with me, and I had to admit a few dirty thoughts fleeted across my mind too. But then a voice in the back of my mind also questioned whether Hershel was right, just how safe was it being close with Daryl? Was this just a very slow change before he would end up like the other walkers. Would any swapping of bodily fluids cause me to immediately turn? Hershel was right, time would tell the tale. Before we could discuss further about how to get Daryl to our room without letting him loose or aggravating his wound we heard a shot ring out.

"Fuck! I forget no ones on watch right now," Rickcursed as he, and the others rushed to the windows.

"Who the hell are they?" Rick questioned which peaked my interested and I too moved from Daryl's side to peer out the window. There was a group of people with their backs to the gate fending off approached walkers. More shots rang out.

"Looks like folks from WoodBury," Merle confirmed even as more shots rang out.

"Shit, don't they know that they're just attracting more walkers with all that damn gun fire?" Rick asked as he and the rest rushed from the room and out to the yard.

"What's goin on out there baby?" Daryl asked from his position in the bed, where he strained to look up and see for himself.

"Looks like we're having guests for dinner." I replied as I watched our group help pick off the walkers while having a conversation with the small group of about 8 people who were still locked out of the gate. I saw Rick's eyes land on a woman cradling a baby who seemed to be pleading with him, and then after a brief hesitation and a curse he opened the gate and the group rushed in.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: So are y'all still with me? I hope so. I know this idea is blowing some of your minds but it's just my own twisted thoughts, and the wonderful thing about a fanfic is that we can make it however we want it, right. Anyway stay tuned guys I'm working on even more to come. May even post more tonight, but definitely tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. ~ Pari


	13. Chapter 13

I could say this about Rick Grimes and that was that he was a man of his word. After a few days cuffed to the bed, which Daryl stopped complaining about after I gave him his first sponge bath, Rick came to our cell block and released Daryl. But then we had been locked inside the cell block to quarantine Daryl, just to be sure was what Rick had told Daryl. Again Daryl hadn't minded because it gave us more privacy and we christened every cell bunk in the block. Against Hershel's advice I had allowed Daryl to put his fluid anywhere he wanted to inside and outside of my body. Nothing happened except the most delicious orgasm my body had ever experienced. I chalked it all up as scientific research, and I think we've dispelled the idea that Daryl's fluids were harmful.

The newer members of our group seemed to be fitting in, at least from what I had seen of them whenever I left our block for food or to make supply runs. But none of them were a leader that was for damn sure, they looked to Rick like he was a new Messiah or their next Governor, much to Rick's dismay. Whenever he'd groan about to our original group, who still held private daily meeting, I'd tell him at least he didn't have to worry about them revolting against us. It was true they were so much like lost sheep and they relied on us for everything. They did their fair share of the cleaning, cooking, and washing but if there was mention of going outside the safety of the prison gates they'd all cowered, even the men. As the days passed a few more stragglers from Woodbury made their way to us and had been allowed in, so now the prison had become a little town in its own right. In the last wave of Woodbury refugees came Milton Mamet, the scientist Andrea had told us about, who did research on the humanity of the walkers. It seemed like the second he hit the door he was shoved into Daryl's face and neither Daryl nor I like it one bit. Daryl didn't care for all the questions and the poking and prodding that Milton did, and I didn't care how Daryl was being treated as if now he were some dirty 'thing' or not worthy. Especially after all he had done to keep everyone alive. Hell the only people who came for daily visits to see him were Merle, Carol, and Milton. So finally after three weeks of Daryl being isolated I decided that I was going to go to Rick and demand his release. As I was readying myself slipping on my knife and grabbing my katana I could hear Daryl giving Milton a hard time, as usual.

"Although the whiteness in your eyes has dispersed some, it's still obvious that you carry some of the roamers traits." Milton said as he stopped shining the pen light in Daryl eyes. He was right the milky whiteness in Daryl's pupils had faded some but it still obscured his bright beautiful baby blues, and there was enough there to freak out someone who didn't know better. "So Daryl have you experienced any stiffness today?" Milton began his line of questioning. They were always the same questions everyday and this question was referring to rigor mortis which I thought was silly. Daryl had a heart beat and he was breathing, therefore alive, so no rigor mortis. Then there were concerns about him rotting to which I point out again, he's alive. The others weren't convinced about the rotting until they actually saw that his bullet wound was healing up nicely.

"Yeah I got stiff a coupla times earlier." Daryl answered and I smiled and bit back my laugh because I knew where that conversation was going, the same place it always went but still Milton kept asking the question day in and day out.

"Ok," Milton said excitedly and I could hear him as he flipped through the tiny notebook he held to find a clean page. "Where exactly was this stiffness?" Milton continued readying to write down all that Daryl said.

"My dick, but that was cuz of 'Chonne." Daryl said with a crooked smile and I could feel his eyes on my ass even though my back was to him. I quietly chuckled and shook my head slightly as I tightened my knife belt around my waist.

"Oh interesting," Milton exclaimed as he began to write and I turned in time to see that 'is he for real' look that Daryl was giving me. "And what exactly was it that Michonne did to cause this stiffness?"

"Her fat ass and those juicy lips, dude jus look at her, she's smok'n hot." Daryl said as he cast out a look at Milton that asked, 'are you blind?'. Milton actually turned and appraised me from head to toe and then a smile crept across his face. "You can stop look'n now," Daryl growled out and Milton quickly snapped his eyes from me and back down to his paper as he pushed his glasses up more securely on the bridge of his nose. "Ah think ya seriously need ta get laid Milt, that's fer sure but 'Chonne is off limits."

"Dixon stop giving Milton a hard time, he's just doing what Rick and Hershel asked him to do, even if he does seem to be getting off on it a little." I said as I regard the small framed man. "I'm gonna go talk to Rick for a minute." I added as I turned to leave and both Daryl and Milton called out to me the same words.

"You're gonna leave us 'alone'?"

I turned back to them and their faces held the same horrific expression. "Yes but just for a minute don't worry Milton, Daryl won't bite you," I promised and then looked to Daryl. "And Dixon, Milton won't rape you." Both men rolled their eyes at my teasing them and I headed out. I found Rick up at his usual spot on the walk way. It gave him a bird's eye view of the entire compound but I suspected he went up there looking for Lori. "I need to talk to you." I called out in greeting as I approached him. He waited until I was right beside him before he turned to acknowledge me.

"What's on yer mind Michonne?" He asked but I could see in his eyes he already knew what I came out there for.

"It's time to let Daryl out," I said simply never being one to beat around the bush. Rick sighed and then turned his attention back out to the scene before him.

"I don't think now's the time, especially not with the new faces we have here, they might not understand, might mistake him as a walker and start shooting."

"Well for one I wasn't asking you," Actually I had been but the way he was acting pissed me off. Yeah Rick was a good leader but he didn't own anybody. "And secondly, we can hold a town meeting and let them all know what's the what, they've all heard about him anyways, its time they meet him. Daryl has been here a hell of a lot longer than any of them, and if they don't like him being around then they can leave." I said."Or if you prefer Daryl and I can leave, which means Merle and Carol would most likely be leaving with us." I threw in for effect.

"Alright," Rick agreed in a defeated tone. "But you need to keep an eye on him, he's gonna be your responsibility, and if he starts acting strange..." He added letting the sentence hang there and with a nod I left him to go set Daryl free.

* * *

The newcomers seemed weary as Daryl purposefully strutted through the main corridor where most of them had been sitting. He made a show of lurking at each of them. Before we had left the cell block Milton had suggested the others might me more comfortable if Daryl wore his dark shades to cover his eyes, to which Daryl had replied.

"Fuck that! This is my house ah gave my blood, sweat, and tears and lost good friends to secure this place. So if anybody don't like my 'walker' eyes, well they can kiss my hairy white ass and fuck off." And I couldn't have agreed more. Yeah some of the newbies were noticeably uncomfortable as we strolled by but no one said anything, except Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, and Carl who all came up to greet Daryl with a handshake or a hug. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't rage at them about how none of them really came to see him while he was locked away. I figured I'd leave that to Daryl to ask. After he was introduced my Rick to the new faces Daryl and I made our way out into the main yard. "Hot damn!" Daryl hooted as he closed his eyes and threw he head back. "I sure have missed you fresh air and you too sunshine." He said and I smiled at his antics as I strolled close behind him. He stopped just in front of the gate where there were four walkers pressed firmly trying to get their tongues and fingers through the open loops of the chain linked fence. "Ah sure didn't miss you stank'n mutherfuckers." He added as he spit at one of them not that they cared. Daryl watched them for a second and then turned to look over his shoulder at me before he returned he gaze upon the walkers again. He stepped closer to the gate, so close that I rushed closer to him.

"What the hell are you doing Dixon?" I asked angrily though I wasn't really angry only concerned for his safety. Daryl stuck his finger though an opening and poked at one of the walkers and then waved his hand in ones face, and that's when I finally notice what Daryl had already deducted, they were completely ignoring him. As I studied each walker more closely I realized that their eyes were locked on to me and my every movement.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hey guys I first have to apologize for the delay with this but due to an illness I was down for a few days, but I'm back now. so here's the next chappy. Feeling better so I will try to get back to my daily updates.

* * *

"Are you insane? You're not going out there Dixon." I stated as I gripped his arm and stopped him from opening the gates.

"Look at them 'Chonne, they act like they don't even see me." Daryl defended.

"That don't mean they won't eat you as soon as you step foot out that gate." I continued to argue as Rick, Glenn, and Merle approached. I could only assume that Rick had seen us arguing from up on the walkway and had come down to stop us with Glenn and Merle as back up.

"What's goin on lil brother?" Merle asked as he, Glenn, and Rick stood just behind us. I could tell by Merle's tone and the looks he was throing me, that he had already decided to back his brother and fight me if he had to.

"Your 'lil brother'," I mimicked hims. "Seems to think he's now invisible to the walkers and to test his theory he wants to go out there with them." I answered and just that quickly Merle changed sides.

"Have ya lost yer gotdamn mind Daryl?" Merle asked as he stared down at his brother.

"Look at them," Daryl countered and we all did look. "They aint interested in me," He said and to prove his point he put his open palm right in the face of one of the walkers still pressed against the gate, and the same as before they looked around him their eyes honed in on the rest of us. Daryl then reached behind him and quickly grasped his brother's left hand and yanked him closer and held up his brother's hand. The walkers instantly reacted, moved closer to where Merle's hand was, and snapped their mouths at Merle's hand.

"Hey…get tha hell off!" Merle exclaimed as he yanked his hand free from Daryl's grasp.

"We need to wait and ask Milton about this." Rick said as he stared in bafflement.

"What tha hell for, he don't know shit." Daryl barked out. "At least no more than the rest of us. The only way we're going to know for sure is if I go out there."

"Not an option Dixon." I reiterated my earlier statement.

"Ah aint ask'n yer permission 'Chonne." He replied as he looked directly at me with hard, cold eyes, which resonated clearly even through his 'new' eyes. I hadn't seen that look from him in months, back when he didn't trust me or want me at the prison. At his gaze I released his arm and moved back. I could see the slight regret appear in his eyes as he continued watching me but he held his ground and didn't apologize. "You guys are here and you can watch my back if something goes wrong. There's just the four here, so now's the best time ta do this 'fore more show up."

"Fine, me, Rick, and Michonne'll each take one, and Glenn you get tha gate," Merle instructed as he moved to the fence in front of one of the Walkers who thrashed more excited to get to him. He raise his bladed arm readying to strike. "The dumb fucker's determined ta do it and when he sets his mind on something there aint no sway'n him." With a nod Rick pulled his gun and aimed it at another walker, and then all eyes fell to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pulled my knife from its holster and handed it to Daryl since he had left his crossbow inside. I then gripped my sword and held it up at the ready and then gave a nod to Daryl, who threw me a wink in return and then Glenn moved to unlock the door. As soon as they heard the latch of the lock the four walkers clamored to the gate's opening. Daryl rushed through the cracked opening in the gate and Glenn quickly shut it. Daryl put some distance between him and the four walkers. Three of the walkers focused onto Glenn while one turned to where Daryl stood with his knife held up ready to defend himself. The walker took a couple of steps to where Daryl stood and it seemed to look him over for a second, and then shockingly to us all it turned and moved right back to the fencing.

"See ah knew it, they aint interested in my flesh no mo'," Daryl spoke excitedly.

"Well I'll be damned," Merle added as he stared with his mouth wide open. Once I knew that Daryl was in fact being ignored and seemingly safe, I turned and walked back up to the prison.

"'Chonne!" I heard Daryl call out to me but I didn't acknowledge him, I just kept on walking into the prison. I had initially intended to go back to our cell, but then at the last second turned to the door that accessed the basement, which still had walkers lurking about. We had made plans to clear it out and find where the breach was and close it up, but then the drama with the Governor began and it had been forgotten. I felt an overwhelming need to take down some walkers so I decided to get a start on it. I was bothered by this other new change in Daryl and mad at myself about it. It was giving me the onset of a major headache. I don't know why this new discovery would bother me, I had gone on for nearly a month defending his new condition and saying how it didn't matter it was still Daryl, and I had meant every word. I think it was seeing him out with the walkers that brought home the fact that he had actually changed. I couldn't help but wonder what it could mean for the rest of us, especially now that I know we're already infected. As my mind reeled with my thoughts on Daryl I cut down several walkers that crossed my path. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed the walker that sneaked up on my left from one of the opened cell doors. I turned to it readying to cut its head off but when it came in closer and I got a good look at it I stopped. He was a newborn walker probably less than a day dead, turned. He looked nearly normal except for the slightly pale skin but most notably the whitening of his eyes which, unlike Daryl's, had broken blood vessel in them. He reminded me of Daryl and I had to contemplate what made him different to Daryl and more importantly what made Daryl so similar to this walker. It came at me and I avoided it, easily sidestepping it and kicking it back away from me. I did this several times before an arrow suddenly appeared in the walkers head right before it crumbled to the floor. "What tha hell are ya doin?" Daryl's slightly angry voice rang out and I kept my backed to him as I stepped over the walker's body and continued down the corridor. I could hear Daryl boots walking behind me only stopping long enough to retrieve his bow as he always did. "Ya gone tell me what's wrong, why ya mad?"

"I aint mad."

"Naw, yer jus disgusted, right?" He asked and I stopped and finally faced him with a perplexed look on my face. "It finally hit home today huh?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Dixon?" I played dumb but I learned a long while ago that Daryl Dixon wasn't as dumb as he looked. He may not have had as much books smart as some folks but he knew the ways of the world, and how to read people to see right through their bullshit.

"Well ah aint exactly normal am ah. So I figer Hershel's words are kinda ring'n true fer ya right now. Yer wonder'n if ah'm contagious?" I chucked at those last words because we both knew it was too late for that concern. He chuckled as well I'm sure at the absurdity of his words as well. "Yeah kind of late in tha day fer that, huh?" I just continued smirking and arched a brow. "But it is kinda bother'n ya though, right?"

"It's not you..." I stated and he threw me a disbelieving look. "Ok it was seeing you mingling with the walkers and learning that we are all infected. Are you the next step in evolution are we all going to be not quite walker but not quite human either?" I was finally able to realize my concerns and then vocalize it.

"Ah don't know." Daryl answered with sadness in his eyes and then quickly raised his crossbow and launched an arrow into the head of a walker that had come around the corner.

"I love you Daryl, more than anything." I said and he looked a bit surprised and I know that it was because I didn't express my feelings openly, often. Yeah I told him I loved him but nowhere as near as much as he told me. I tried to make up for not saying it out loud by showing him.

"Ah love you too, ya know that." He replied and I nodded my head because I not only knew it, but I felt it and it was a wonderful feeling.

"But I'm not as strong as you are. I couldn't live like…" I shut up because I didn't want to offend him and I knew I would. "If I ever turn...and I mean partially or fully I'm gonna need you to…"

"Naw, don't ask me that, Naw." Daryl shook his head as he turned from me and took steps back the way he came. He then snapped back around at me. "How couldja ask me ta do that, ya think I could do that?"

"No I don't and I'm not asking you to do it, I'm just asking you not to stop someone else from doing it."


	15. Chapter 15

"It'll be dark soon, let's see if we can find some shelter," Carol said as we trekked along in the thick forest. "I really don't want to spend another night out in the open." She added and the rest of us were in agreement. "Elizabeth Marie Dixon, didn't I tell you not to leave the circle?" Carol called out to her and Merle's curious four year old daughter. Lizzy as we had taken ta calling her toss her momma her signature pout that would just melt your heart, and as usual Merle was the first ta buckle.

"Aw, she's fine babe," Merle said as he reached out and scooped his babygirl up into his arms and then up onto his shoulders, which caused her to giggle in delight.

"She aint fine Merle if she's not in the circle, I won't lose another one to a walker. If I catch her again she's getting a spanking." Carol threatened and had every intention of back'n it up. The loss of her Sophia made her stricter with Lizzy, but that wasn't a bad thing in this new world we lived in.

It seemed that the world had gotten a lil better in that the infection had started to change more and more people. Now more often than not if people died and you could revive them they'd come back as a hybrid; mostly human but with walkers eyes, and all were ignored by the walkers. There was even talk amongst the last group of people we crossed path with that they'd heard of people dy'n and com'n back as hybrid instead of outright walkers. Most took this as a bless'n and were will'n ta have walker eyes if it meant they could live without the threat of being attacked by walkers. Yet there were still those who'd rather die than come back any part walker.

So the world kept turn'n and the human race seemed to be evolv'n but our small world that consisted of the people we called friends, most of which we considered family had diminished over time. The prison we had called home for over four years came under attack by a militant group who wanted it for themselves, and they were better armed than we were. We tried to stand our ground and fight for our home but we lost Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, and Rick. The rest of us barely escaped with our lives. So we hit the road in search of a new place we could secure and call home, six months later we were still look'n and our horde of 18 survivors were now down to 6. The walkers had gotten most of the rest, though some had simply opted ta go their own way.

"Are you hungry?" Ah heard Carl's voice just behind me and ah turned slightly to watch but his question went unanswered. With a heavy sigh Carl walked on ahead to where Carol was.

"Ya need ta eat 'Chonne, otherwise ah'm gon have ta tube ya again." Ah said but ah didn't get a reply either, not that I expected one. Michonne had stopped talk'n ta me six months ago. We were still a couple 'cause we were still tagehter as far as ah was concerned but she ignored me for the most part. Ah knew it was because she was still mad at me because she felt ah had betrayed her. She'd speak to Carl and Lizzy mostly, sometimes Carol and even Merle, but never ta me. It hurt like hell to have tha woman ah love look at me whit hate and ignore my existence.

"Maybe ya should just leave her be, let her do what she wants ta do," Merle had said ta me a few months back, and ah had kindly told him to 'fuck off'. There aint no way ah'd let her go wander'n off, 'cause ah knew exactly what she'd do. She'd tried enough times right after we'd left the prison, damn if she won't determined. Ah soon realized that ah had to come up with a way ta keep her safe.

"It don't seem right, Daryl," Carol had said to me try'n ta be the voice of reason. "You're treating her like some caged animal."

Ah turned and looked at Michonne as ah thought on Carol's words and ah suppose Carol was right. Ah had a head brace on Michonne that had metal bars come up and curving around her head and chains that ran through a loop in the metal neck collar that was attached to the head brace. The chains ran down to the shackles on Michonne wrists and ankles. It was some contraption I found on a scavenger hunt through an old asylum we had bunked down in a few days after leav'n the prison. This was how ah kept her safe and not from the walkers since there was no need, but safe from herself. During the battle at the prison Michonne had been mortally wounded but she came back a hybrid just like me. She instantly demanded that someone put her down or give her a gun and she'd do it herself, but ah wasn't haven't any of that. At first she had begged me, then she tried to conspire with Andrea ta help her. But my arrow to tha head was quicker than the bullet Andrea had been planning ta put into Michonne's head. Ah think that had been my damnation whit Michonne, my kill'n her friend like that, but ah had giv'n them all fair warn'n 'ya try ta kill'n 'Chonne and I'll put ya down'. When she'd started try'n suicide, like banging her head against a hard surface, was when ah put her in chains and kept her close to me. Ah had ta take the wrath of her new found hatred for me, but ta me it was a small price ta pay ta keep her whit me fer as long as ah could. Ah know that she wants me to let her go, release her ta death but ah jus can't. Ah aint ready ta leave this world jus yet and ah know that ah couldn't live in it whitout her.

**The End**

* * *

Author's Endnotes: So yes that is 'really' the end, it just feels like the right place and the right way to end it (my muse has left me). I know that some of you are probably disappointed but honestly I don't think there could ever be a happy ending in TWD universe, unless there's a cure (but then that would be the end of the verse). However, i did try to give Dixonne/Daronne/Mixon shippers something by keeping them together in a way. I hope you all enjoyed the story, i surely enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews and support. ~ Pari


End file.
